The Planner-Teer's Wedding
by LouiseX
Summary: The first wedding to be held on Hope Island is fast approaching, but not everyone is happy about it. Leg 2. The Wedding Planner-teer AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Planner-Teer's Wedding**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this show and I'm not making any money from these stories, they're just for fun.

**Summary**: The first wedding to be held on Hope Island is fast approaching, but not everyone is happy about it. Leg 2. The Wedding Planner-teer AU fic

**A/N**: This story took a detour while I was writing chapter one. I went back and wrote the story as I'd originally planned (posted as 'The Wedding Planner-teer'**) **but then I decided I liked the second version too, that's this one. It's a degree less fluffy than the first one, and a bit longer, but I hope you'll enjoy it too.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Wheeler entered the common room, took one look at the ribbons, flowers and material samples spread across the room, grunted, and walked out again.

"What was that about?" Gi asked, looking up from her contemplation of two pieces of fabric that Linka privately thought were exactly the same.

The lovely Russian shrugged, "Too girly?"

"He has been like that all week." The third girl observed shyly. She brushed a long strand of dark hair back away from the strangely pale olive skin of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I do not think he is very happy about the wedding."

The two Planeteers looked surprised and Linka said, "He does not have any reason to mind."

"Oh?" Alda peered through her eyelashes at the woman who was shortly to be her sister-in-law. "I thought perhaps he was jealous?"

Gi laughed freely, "No way," but her best friend still looked troubled.

* * *

Linka didn't see the Fire Planeteer again until dinner time, and since it was his turn to cook, she was almost surprised to smell the delicious aroma of cooking pizza as she stepped into the kitchen. The empty packaging was stacked neatly by the recycling and he was putting out plates on an extended table.

For a brief instant their eyes met and he smiled at her the way he used to, but then the shutters went down and the smile turned cold. "Hungry?"

She hated the way he insisted on acting like nothing was wrong between them but when she'd first challenged him he had reminded her that they still had to work together. Since nothing she did made a difference, she'd given up. Shrugging in response to his question, she went to retrieve their cutlery to start laying the table.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Linka asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No"

She took a breath to stop herself reacting to the emotionless tone, "Are you sure? You have not been yourself…"

"Don't worry about it." There was some emotion this time; annoyance.

"I cannot do that." She persisted, "We are friends are we not?" When he didn't answer she pushed, "Wheeler?"

"Yeah, sure. We're friends."

He didn't sound very convincing but she didn't want to look too closely at that. "Then…"

"Linka just trust me for once, you don't want to have this conversation. It'll just start an argument that neither of us wants. Let it go."

"Alda thinks you are not happy about the wedding…"

He swore and yanked the oven open with more violence than was necessary, causing the door to bounce. He got the pizzas out and all but threw them on the table.

"She thinks you are jealous of Pontus," she persisted, not willing to let it go.

"I am," he growled.

Linka visibly paled but he was slamming cupboard doors and not watching. She was glad she managed to keep her voice steady. "I did not realise you had those sort of feelings for Gi."

"What?" He looked at her with disgust, "is that supposed to be funny?"

She shook her head, "you said you were jealous."

"And that's what you come up with? Wow. I get that it didn't mean to you what it meant to me but I thought you'd at least remember!"

Impatient, but a little relieved that it wasn't about Gi, she said, "would you just tell me?"

"**I asked you to marry me!** This should have been our wedding that you're planning!" He thumped the cabinet with the flat of his hand, in frustration. "Clearly you can look at all this without having the slightest feeling about it but I can't."

Linka swallowed hard, "That was years ago… I know you have never really forgiven me but it has nothing to do with Gi and Pontus. We were too young and…"

He held up a hand, "Don't bother. I have all your 'reasons' memorised and they're all bull. You didn't want to be with me, and that was all you ever had to say."

Annoyed now, "I would never have gone out with you if that were true, but…"

"You can't control how I feel Linka! You can't be logical and argue me out of feeling this way." He was looking over her shoulder, out of the window. "The wedding bothers me, period. Deal with it."

"We need to talk about this." She tried, but he shook his head.

"No. I didn't start this conversation, you asked and I told you. I don't expect you to care." He headed for the door as it opened and barged past Kwame to get out of the kitchen before the others started asking questions.

* * *

Linka had been dismissive of Wheeler's mood with the others rather than explain, but she'd had a hard time swallowing her dinner around the lump in her throat. Continuing to enthuse about the wedding arrangements while the happy couple were cooing over each other was something of a trial as well.

She'd never been more grateful to get back to the privacy of her room but as exhausted as she felt, sleep wouldn't come.

Wheeler's words kept coming back to haunt her, as did the guilt of what she'd concealed. She hadn't known what he meant at first, or made any connection between his mood and the failed proposal, but it wasn't true that she had forgotten about it.

They had tried several times to date but they always ended up arguing. In their late teens, it wasn't unusual for misunderstandings to arise, especially when Wheeler ran into a pretty girl he just had to flirt with. He always said it didn't mean anything but Linka craved stability and she was torn between her feelings and her logic. In the end she hadn't been able to make the leap of faith the American had demanded, though she knew he hadn't seen it that way. For him marriage was giving her all the commitment she was asking for, a solution to the problems they kept having.

She'd ended things with him, not just rejecting his proposal, and he'd withdrawn from her. It wasn't obvious to the others, he was careful when they were around… sometimes they would even forget there was anything wrong until they were alone again.

The truth was though, that although she knew Wheeler felt some continued reluctance to be close to her the way he was with the others, she had come to believe that he was over his feelings for her.

She got out of bed and retrieved something from the back of the wardrobe, fumbling in the dark, before going to sit on the mat in the bathroom. Hopefully if they saw the light on in there, no one would ask her about it!

Linka sighed as she ran her hand over her guilty secret.

As Gi's wedding planner, Linka had industriously listed all the things they would need and kept a sample of each in a book she'd created for the occasion. There were sketches of dresses, coloured ribbons and invitations. Even pressed flowers to represent the bouquet her friend would carry down the aisle.

But the book in her hand now didn't represent Gi's wedding. Gone was the ocean theme, there were no crystals in sight and it was certain Gi would never choose fire lilies. It belonged to someone with a very different taste.

The Russian slowly turned the pages, brushing away the moisture that collected at the corners of her eyes.

She hadn't been able to resist the little extra samples, even though she'd been telling herself that it had no particular purpose. Gi had caught her looking at the flowers and teased her about looking for things for her own wedding without ever really suspecting, and she'd laughed it off. 'They are pretty, maybe I will get some for my room.'

After what Wheeler had said though, she couldn't deny that she had been as stuck in 'what if' as he was.

At twenty five, he was everything she had ever wanted and not believed he could be. _But now he does not want me to care…_

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Gi, the point of tasting your cake, is that _**you**_ taste it." Her wedding planner said with some exasperation.

"Yes but the dress fitting is the same time, and I won't be able to eat anything on the day anyway, you know what I'm like when I'm nervous-excited." She shrugged, "and you know Pontus and Alda can't go to the mainland, all that matters is that it tastes nice."

Linka sighed, "I do not like that kind of cake, none of it is going to taste nice to me."

"I'll go with you." Wheeler's voice startled her and when she just stared he said impatiently, "I like cake. Do you want help or not?"

She nodded and Gi went over to hug him, "You're wonderful, thank you."

"I just want the free cake," he teased, but hugged her back and Linka was conscious of a pang of jealousy. She couldn't even have what Gi had with him.

After dropping Gi off with her mother for the dress fitting, the two Planeteers were left alone for the relatively short ride to the bakers.

"How is building the alter going?" Linka asked.

Wheeler snorted, "It's more like a stage if you ask me. There's no way I'd want to be up there, let alone be surrounded by water."

"Da, I am not looking forward to decorating it, or being part of the ceremony."

"It'll stay up." He promised, "We're gonna put seats up there for you, it'll only be the bride and groom on display."

"That is good."

There was silence for a couple of minutes and then he asked, "How's the rest of it going?"

"Good. Alda and I need to go to Oceanus at some point to get our bridesmaid dresses but I think everything else is at least ordered."

"Must be costing a small fortune."

She nodded, "Gi's parents have been very generous. I do not think it works the same in Oceanus, when I mentioned the cost to Alda she looked at me blankly but I take it that the food and the outfits coming from there are taken care of."

As they entered the baker's and were welcomed, Linka retrieved her list of what she was expecting to be tasted. There were two lists, the American style cakes Gi wanted and the European styles that she had no interest in. Linka had approved several of each for the tasting.

"Oh my God, fruit cake is not supposed to taste like this!" Wheeler exclaimed, alarming the baker until it became clear that it wasn't an insult. "Seriously, I could eat this stuff all day."

Linka laughed, enjoying his reaction. She knew she should have stopped her clandestine activities, and she certainly should not be including Wheeler in them, but she wasn't ready to let go of the fantasy just yet.

"I think you're wrong." He said when they got back in the 'cruiser. "I'd never have believed it if I hadn't tasted it but I'd definitely have gone for the fruit cake."

"Da, but it takes a lot longer to prepare and we do not have time. Besides, despite what Gi says about being too nervous to eat, she does prefer the American style." She shrugged.

Wheeler looked at her curiously, "Then why try the others?"

"I knew it was my only chance to get you to try something different," She told him mischievously, and when he tried to tickle her, "Hey I am trying to fly a plane!"

He was laughing and Linka savoured the moment, storing it up for when he remembered their disagreement again.

* * *

Having snagged a different shade of blue during the choosing of the bridesmaid dresses, and being happy to design her own, Linka's book was complete alongside Gi's.

She wondered what to do with it. Despite all her hard work on her private project, burning seemed somehow appropriate. The dream… or obsession, depending on how you looked at it, had to end. She couldn't even imagine what Wheeler would think if he ever found it.

_Does it still bother him?_ she wondered sadly. He'd been helping out with much better grace over the last couple of weeks but he was still oddly quiet. It might be because they had guests, although Pontus would be joining them permanently of course, but she had a feeling it wasn't that.

_Would it have worked if I had said yes?_ She tried to consider the possibilities and finally decided that, no it would probably have ended in disaster for them and the team. _And now?_

It wasn't a possibility but her heart didn't seem to want to give up.

She hid the book away once more without making any decisions and headed out to the rehearsal.

"Why do I have to be there?" Wheeler asked clearly annoyed, "I don't even get why _you_ have to rehearse it, and I'm not supposed to be doing anything."

"Linka, explain it to him," Gi protested, "he has to be here!"

Things had seemed better between them since the cake trip but now he was glaring at her as if daring her to take Gi's side.

She swallowed, "I do not see why Wheeler or the others need to watch if they do not want to."

"Linka! It has to be perfect!" her best friend exclaimed and before she could answer, Wheeler challenged her.

"Why? This is a wedding not a fucking play. It's supposed to be two people pledging themselves in front of their nearest and dearest and before God… though why you even need an audience is beyond me, you either mean the promises you make or you don't." he threw his hands out in a wide gesture. "The thing is, you don't get to practice a relationship, you don't get a do-over when you screw up and getting your wedding exactly right is not going to mean shit in the long run. What if the rehearsal is better? Are you going to say that that one counted, that you meant the vows more that time?"

Gi was crying by the time he finished. Pontus had put an arm around her and was looking like he didn't know whether he should punch Wheeler. He didn't get a chance however as the American jumped off the stage and splashed through the shallow water back to shore and into the tree line.

Linka sat on one of the chairs, looking completely defeated.

* * *

"Don't say it," Wheeler said when Linka found him in his cabin some time later, "I was a jerk, I know. I'll apologise."

"Spasiba, that will help. Gi was very upset." When she didn't go he finally looked up and she added, "for what it is worth, I think you were right."

The last of his anger seemed to ease out of him. "That's worth a lot actually... I suppose I should say sorry to you too."

She shook her head, "Nyet, you do not owe me any apologies."

"Yeah. I do, I…" he shook his head and sighed, "I should be over it by now. You said no, end of story. And I _**am**_ sorry, really, I shouldn't take it out on you. It just feels like all this wedding stuff is rubbing my nose in the fact that…"

"What?" she whispered.

At first he looked away, but then forced himself to meet her eyes and when he did she saw a reflection of everything she'd been feeling since she broke up with him. His voice was low and hoarse as if he was trying not to cry, "I lost you."

"Nyet." She shook her head wildly, tears starting in her eyes.

Wheeler swallowed and made a derisive laugh, "Yeah I know, I never had you to lose."

"That is not…" she took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions, "Jason we were teenagers, we were not mature enough to deal with a permanent relationship."

"_**We**_ weren't?" he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Linka stiffened but said resolutely, "Da, _**we**_ were not ready. The jealously, the arguments, it was on both sides. There was no trust."

He sat up a little straighter, "I offered to make a commitment to you, the biggest commitment two people can make. It wasn't me that didn't have trust."

"Oh da, you trusted me!" She rolled her eyes, "Every time a guy so much as spoke to me, however I reacted, you started playing the macho boyfriend. But when you were flirting with a pretty girl, well that was just your personality and I should know it did not mean anything."

"It would have been different if we were married," he insisted and the Russian felt her temper rising.

"Marriage does not fix those things!" she began pacing, "You said today that you either mean the promise or you do not? Well if you mean it, you should not even have to say it, your behaviour should speak for itself."

Wheeler slumped sulkily back into his pillows, "So I'm the bad guy, whatever. Why are we even talking about this again?"

She stopped and looked at him, her voice going quiet, "you were not a bad guy, you were a teenage boy, that is my point."

"At least I was trying, you didn't even give us a chance." He sounded like he wanted to be angry but didn't have the energy.

"I gave you _so many_ chances!"

He snorted, "Even when I did exactly what you told me to do, it wasn't good enough. Let's face it, I wasn't what you were looking for, at least you knew what I wanted out of the relationship."

"Da, you wanted to own me! You wanted me to wear a ring so that everyone would know I was your property until you could be bothered to grow up and…" she closed her eyes, knowing that they were just rehashing their old arguments, "I am sorry. I thought after what you said today you might finally understand why I ended things but we will obviously never understand each other." She headed for the door, "I should not have said anything, just forget I was here."

He didn't try to stop her leaving but stared after her for a long time afterwards.

* * *

By the time Alda and Linka were ready to leave for Oceanus the next day, Wheeler had already charmed Gi into forgiving him and was industriously helping with whatever she threw his way. He had even offered to take her to her wedding dress fitting while the girls were away.

He hadn't said anything to Linka, but was acting as if their conversation hadn't taken place.

"Linka!" Kwame stopped her on her way down to the eco-sub, jogging down the path to catch her up, "I would like to ask a favour of you before you leave, my friend."

"What is it?" She asked, smiling but conscious that Alda was waiting for her.

The usually calm young man shifted uncomfortably, "I spoke to Georgie, she still wants to come for the wedding but she is not entirely comfortable sharing a room with someone she has never met. I know you like your privacy but I was hoping that you would let her share with you instead of Alda?"

When the Russian hesitated he added, "Or perhaps I can convince Wheeler to share with myself and Ma-Ti."

"Nyet it is fine," Linka replied awkwardly, feeling bad since he had already given up his cabin for Pontus' sister. "I will sort something out when I get back."

Kwame smiled gratefully at her, "thank you, we both appreciate it."

Linka smiled back even though she was far from feeling happy about it, and continued on her way.

She didn't like other people messing with her things... Mishka had occasionally done it to annoy her but without female siblings she'd never had anything that was jointly owned. When they first moved to the island Gi, who had a lot of female cousins, had 'borrowed' things leading to some very explosive arguments.

Linka's footsteps slowed as an old memory surfaced…

"_**Babe, come on! We're going to be late.**__" Wheeler's impatient voice outside her door made her smile. _

_Opening the door and leaning on the frame in her short black dress and hair curled around her shoulders. "Did not anyone tell you that you are supposed to be charming on a date?"_

_He just stared, making her giggle. "Wow."_

"_You too." Since he was wearing smart black jeans and a blue shirt that was tucked in for once, with a white t-shirt beneath it, he also looked dressed up. "Come in a minute, I will not be long."_

_She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and when she returned he was lounging on her bed, idly flipping through a fashion magazine. The picture of her parents that lived on her desk had been moved and she automatically returned it to its usual position._

"_Sorry," the American said ruefully, standing up and dropping the magazine back on the bed, "I was just looking at it."_

"_That is ok?" she said, a little surprised._

_He grinned, "It was like, a few inches out, and you noticed. What is that, OCD?"_

_Immediately uncomfortable, Linka turned away and shrugged making Wheeler curse under his breath. He stepped up behind her and gently placed his hands on her upper arms, "I didn't mean it like an insult or anything… sorry."_

_She turned slowly and smiled at him, "it is ok, my brother has said worse, and you might be correct."_

"_I found it kinda impressive actually." He'd released her when she turned but had replaced his hands on her arms, wanting to stay in contact. Since she didn't object he ran them down to hold her hands._

_The lovely Russian shook her head, smiling, "We should go."_

"_Linka?"_

"_What?_

"We should go." Alda broke in on her reminiscences and Linka nodded, following her into the sub.

Just before she closed the hatch, Linka felt someone watching her and looked up to see Wheeler working on the wedding stage. He'd paused in whatever he was doing and as their eyes met she had the feeling that he wanted to say something, but then he gave her a half wave and turned away.

Her heart aching, Linka forced her mind to focus on bridesmaid dresses and enjoying a couple of days away with her new friend.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been fun. Alda and her friends and family were welcoming and excited for Pontus' wedding, and Linka, glad of a diversion, let herself get swept up in the atmosphere. The dresses they'd made were beautiful and when she exclaimed over the unusual fabrics, they had insisted on making her a present of some other garments.

At the same time the constant companionship and need to appear as enthusiastic as everyone else, was exhausting, especially when every couple she saw had started to remind her of her time with Wheeler. When you fight it's easy to focus on the things that don't work, but even when he'd been at his most immature he'd found ways to make her smile. In fact if she was honest, she couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier than on the days when they were together.

Finally back on Hope Island, having wished her friend a good night, Linka closed the door to her cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. She could only see vague shapes in the moonlight but it was enough to tell her that she was home and the silence was a welcome change.

She put the light on and gave out something between a gasp and a strangled cry, dropping her baggage and pressing one hand to her heart as it beat wildly, while the other automatically flew up, ready to use her ring.

"Babe?" The sleepy voice calmed her fear but ignited her temper.

"_**What do you think you are doing in my bed Wheeler?!**_" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down because she didn't want to wake the others and have them intruding as well.

He groaned and half sat up, revealing a bare chest, and ran a hand through his hair. "Kwame brought Georgie home with him. He said you'd agreed to share with her but Gi was adamant you wouldn't like anyone staying in here if you weren't around, so I gave her my room."

"But you thought it would be ok for _you_ to sleep in here instead?" She demanded, although the angry note had gone out of her voice. The picture he presented was doing funny things to her insides.

"I thought it would be better if you yelled at me instead of Georgie, yeah." He sighed, "give me a minute to wake up and I'll go sleep in the common room."

Linka bit her lip. She knew she should let him go but she'd missed him, and not just for the last couple of days. The barrier that always seemed to be between them these days was absent too - mostly likely because Wheeler wasn't awake enough to remember his grievances - and she desperately wanted to keep it that way. "You do not have to go."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch Beautiful, this is your room, I'll get out of your way." He would have stood up but she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was not going to sleep on the couch," she told him, her voice hushed.

He looked up at her in surprise, "Huh.? Are you sure? I mean we never..."

Linka blushed, "I was only suggesting sleep!"

He grinned that grin she'd always found nearly irresistible, and leant back against the pillows, "I know. If you're ok with it, then so am I."

She nodded and moved back to pick up her things, hanging her bridesmaid dress up before searching for a clean pair of pyjamas, all the time very aware that Wheeler was watching her.

"I will not be long..." She headed towards the bathroom but paused, "I would like to sleep on the side nearest the wall, leave me some room?"

"Yeah… sure." he sounded a bit bemused as if he was beginning to wonder whether he was actually awake and for some reason she found that reassuring.

* * *

Linka ran quickly through her usual ablutions trying not to think the thoughts that kept creeping into her head. Little fantasies like what would happen if she marched boldly to the bed, sat astride him and brought their lips together before he had a chance to object. Catching her eyes in the mirror as she removed her make-up, she was forced to admit to herself that it wouldn't end well and would probably destroy whatever was left of their friendship.

She sighed, she was tired and unhappy. She'd thought there was nothing she wanted more than to be alone with her own thoughts, and that was still probably what she needed even if it was no longer what she wanted.

_I should ask him to leave, it is only going to be awkward. _She thought, _laying back to back trying not to touch..._

The urge to cry rose up in her and she resolutely pushed it down, _I will tell him that it is better if he sleeps in the common room after all. It will only be for one night, he will understand. _

But when she stepped out into the bedroom Wheeler smiled and lifted the bed clothes invitingly. He looked more awake now but his eyes were still devoid of that edge of coldness that had been there for so long. In fact he appeared to like what he saw, though there was nothing particularly alluring in the flowery knee length shorts and plain blue tank top that made up her pyjamas.

Linka swallowed her resolution - dreading the return of the distance between them more than a night spent fighting her own instincts - and went to turn the light off.

Carefully climbing over him, without sitting down, and accepting the hand on her waist that was put there to steady her, she made it into the very small gap without too much difficultly. As he folded the blankets around them though she realised that his arms were still around her and his shoulder would be her pillow.

She waited for him to realise and pull away but he didn't and she began to relax.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said," Wheeler's voice was low, hushed in the darkness.

"Oh nyet, please do not," she replied quickly, "do not spoil this, I do not want to argue with you tonight."

He hugged her closer, automatically comforting her, "I wasn't going to start a fight, I promise."

"Then you underestimate our ability to disagree, we could fight over whether the sky is blue."

"Well… it is kinda black right now." She laughed and he kissed her forehead, "that's better. Seriously though, there's something I need to say." She didn't try to stop him again so he continued. "You were right about the way I acted, I was an immature idiot and you deserved better."

"It was not just you," she put in, but he put a gentle finger to her lips to silence her. "I've thought about it a lot, and I want you to know that I do understand why you ended things... but I also need you to know that you were wrong about the way I felt about you."

Her eyes were looking intently into his but she didn't try to say anything so he moved his finger from her lips and slipped his arm back around her waist. "I loved you, I was never trying to own you, I was afraid of losing you. I get that everything I did just seemed to push you away, some of it was just dumb teen stuff, some of it... I'm still not sure what I did wrong."

"Maybe those times you did not do anything wrong? I was a teenager too Lyubov, I was scared."

"Of me?" He looked alarmed and she reached up to cup his face.

"Nyet, not of you... of what you could do to my heart." She swallowed and looked away, "there was always another girl for you to flirt with and you were getting impatient with me... I knew you did not see relationships the way I do, and then there was the Planeteers and the effect it could have on them. I could not handle the potential consequences so I ended it."

His arms tightened involuntarily but he was frowning, "I'd never have cheated on you if that's what you thought... What do you mean I was impatient? About what?"

She snuggled into his warmth, taking comfort from the way he held her even though she knew he was on the verge of getting angry, "you had stopped wanting to go anywhere with me, you would not talk about what was happening between us. All you wanted to do was make out, and if I was not in the mood you flirted twice as hard with the next girl you met."

Wheeler groaned, but instead of pulling her away he rested his head against hers, "Babe you've got it backwards... I wasn't getting impatient, I was trying to stop the arguments. I could feel you pulling away but when we kissed everything was ok for a while... but then you started to freeze me out anyway and, yeah ok maybe flirting was a dick move but it was the only way I had to get you to react, to get some kind of sign that you still cared."

"You could have talked to me." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't talk to me either," he began but she interrupted.

"I tried! You either distracted me or started an argument."

"Mostly you yelled, so when you got quiet and serious I thought you were gonna break up with me," He gave a half shrug, careful not to dislodge her. "but like you said, we were kids."

Linka pressed her lips together and nodded, turning her face into his shoulder.

* * *

They lay there in silence for a while listening to the night sounds, then Wheeler, perhaps needing to hear her voice, asked, "did you really not like the making out?"

A watery gurgle sounded from the region of his shoulder, "of course I liked it, durak. If I did not like it, it would never have worked as a distraction."

"That's a relief," one hand left her back to tenderly stroke her cheek, "that kinda thing can give a guy a complex."

He spoke in his usual joking manner but she could hear the worry behind it, not perhaps worry about whether she'd liked kissing him, but genuine concern for her now.

"I loved the time we spent together," she told him quietly, and lifted her hand from his chest to hold his against her face. "I love being with you like this now. I wish we could just stay like this, outside of time, no problems, no fighting, no fears or doubts just..."

"Just?" The fire planeteer prompted but she sighed and gave the smallest shake of her head.

Wheeler was looking into her eyes as if he was searching for an answer, and he apparently found one because he slowly bent his head over hers, getting closer until their lips were barely touching and then whispered, "Just love."

She left him in no doubt of her answer but after a few brief moments of happiness, reality seeped back in and she pulled away, sitting up and trying to recover her calm, "we are not thinking clearly, we are getting too caught up in old feelings and regrets."

"Regrets yeah, but I don't think its _**old**_ feelings, at least it's not for me." He sat up, bringing his arms naturally around her and burying his face in her hair, "I won't kiss you again if you don't want me to, I'll even promise not to mention any of this again if it's the only way we can stay friends, but I'm not going to apologise for still being in love with you."

She gave a sob and he sighed, "I guess I'm just distracting you again, falling right back into those old patterns, I just thought you... I'm fooling myself, I'll go."

"Nyet," Linka turned and placed a hand on his arm, stopping him as he attempted to disengage from her, "you are not wrong, you are not reading this wrong."

His posture softened again, "I'm not? Does that mean you might want to go out with me again?"

She bit her bottom lip but couldn't entirely stop the smile that was creeping over her features and it made Wheeler grin and pull her fully back into his arms.

"Are we crazy?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe, but this is the happiest I've been in years."

She raised her lips to his in a brief salute, "Me too."

Wheeler returned her kiss with a gentle passion, carrying her with him so that it was a couple of minutes before they could speak again. "I guess I'm not supposed to do that, huh?"

"Why?" she looked and sounded confused.

"Because I don't want you to feel pressured, I need you to be comfortable with me being here." He shrugged and as she didn't show any sign of pulling away, lay back down, taking her with him and pulling the covers up around them.

Linka chuckled, "Oh nyet, as long as we are talking to each other too you can kiss me whenever you want to… but not to shut me up."

"Deal." He sealed the agreement by doing just as she suggested, deepening the kiss as they slowly explored their new relationship.

It was late and they were both tired so instead of igniting the passion they both felt, the tender caresses eventually gave way to sleep, instinct providing the contact they needed as slumber took over, both too reluctant to simply stop and settle down for the night.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There's a little nod to Grimm in this one, but I have no intention of making it a crossover, don't worry.

Stay safe and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"PLANETEER ALERT!"

Linka groaned and tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't move. Rapidly blinking open her eyes, she gave a soft laugh as she realised how she was restrained and remembered the events of the night before.

"Yankee," she pushed against him, getting him to relax his grip slightly and freeing one arm. Grinning, she reached up to stroke his hair, "Jason, Gaia called an alert, wake up Lyubov."

Bleary eyes finally opened and peered down at her and she added, "let me up?"

His lower limbs receded and slipped to the floor as he automatically helped her up, but when she got up and made for the door it was a moment before he caught on. Then he jumped up unsteadily and tried to catch her up, half mumbling as he fought back sleep. "Babe, wait... Linka?"

She turned to face him, waiting impatiently for him to speak, though her face softened at his words.

"Are we ok? I mean, last night... You haven't changed your mind, right? We're still..." He half reached for her but apparently thought better of it and ran his hand through his hair instead, looking very much as if he expected bad news.

Linka stepped forward and slipped her arms around his waist, kissing him somewhat shyly until he pulled her close and kissed her back.

"PLANETEER ALERT!"

They broke apart laughing and Wheeler said ruefully, "that's for me, I always sleep through the first call... and sometimes the second."

"Come on," Linka reached for the door handle.

"Actually I'm gonna use the facilities, tell Gaia I won't be long." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ducked into the bathroom, leaving her to roll her eyes and head to the Crystal Chamber alone.

* * *

Gi was crying. "I am sorry, I do not mean to be selfish but there were only a few days left until my wedding, now it will have to be postponed." When Linka went over to her however she waved her away, "I'll be ok."

"No sign of Wheeler?" Gaia would normally be amused but Gi's reaction was making her a little irritable.

Linka kept her voice steady, not wanting to provide a further distraction from the mission, "He is awake Gaia, he was heading for the bathroom and said he would not be long, but we can start without him. I will make sure he knows anything he needs to."

The spirit smiled gratefully at her and activated the Planet Vision. It showed a beautiful forest, marred by a small container vehicle from which a pipe had been oozing some nasty looking red fluid. "This is Portland Oregon. A local polluter has been dumping toxic materials into the ground around here, a fact that only seems to have been discovered because she has gone missing, leaving her equipment behind. There's a team of experts making the site safe but they need another team to investigate the area and assess it for long term damage."

Kwame frowned, "Gaia, could this not wait a few days? I do not mean to suggest that it is not a serious issue but the damage has already been done and if this woman has been operating there for some time…"

"I understand your point Kwame, but as Planteers you have the best understanding of the possible long term effects, and your presence has been requested as experts by the local authorities." She paused, giving them a chance to think about the implications of that.

"Wheeler and I could go," Linka suggested, thinking quickly, "It is obviously necessary that we respond but I do not think we are _all_ required, da?"

Gaia considered her words, "That would be acceptable I believe."

"But you don't mean us to go ahead with the wedding without you?" Gi asked.

Linka shook her head, "It is still several days away and everything is organised. Georgie and Alda can take over anything we needed to do, I am sure they will not mind. We can come back for the wedding, and if more needs to be done, Kwame and Ma-Ti can go back with us the next day."

"Thank you!" Gi squealed, launching herself at her friend and hugging her tightly, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Linka, who was thinking about getting a few days alone with her boyfriend, away from the wedding preparations, assured her that it was fine.

"Thank you!" This time Gi hugged a bemused Wheeler as he entered the room.

"What did I do?"

Linka grinned, "You volunteered to take the mission with me so that the wedding can go ahead. Come on, I will explain when we are on the way."

Wheeler groaned and turned to follow her back towards the cabins, but paused "Can someone check that Georgie's up so I can get in my room?"

The Water Planeteer laughed, "She's been up for ages Wheeler, she's in the lab."

"**Come on Yankee!**" Linka called and he laughed and ran after her.

* * *

"Babe this isn't time for a clear out." Wheeler commented when he returned to her room fully dressed, to find her taking things out from the bottom of her wardrobe.

"I am looking for my other ruck sack, I have not unpacked the one I usually use… ah I have found it." She pulled it free and began packing the clothes she had laid out on the bed.

Waiting, Wheeler idly picked up a book from the floor and began to flick through it, "Is this Gi's? It looks different."

Linka whirled round, her face going red, "**Do not…!** Nyet, that is, I mean it is not…"

The Fire Planeteer froze in place, not sure if he'd done something wrong.

Swallowing her embarrassment Linka forced herself to say, "That is something I was putting together… just ideas."

"So it's yours? Your wedding plan?" he started flicking through the pages again. "You picked the fruit cake, nice… um Babe, there's a kind of theme going on here. I mean it doesn't look like random ideas?"

He looked up to meet her eyes a question in his own, and when she spoke it was barely above a whisper, "It was meant to be random when I started it, it did not have a conscious plan. I just collected samples of things I liked but, da… I did notice a while ago that it seems to be somewhat consistent."

Wheeler's grin was, she thought, practically irresistible, "So your sub-conscious wants to marry me? Cos' this is definitely our wedding."

Her cheeks maintained their rosy hue but she smiled and shrugged, "I am not convinced I want that wedding at all, the more time I spend organising Gi's and finding out how much attention will be on her during the day, the less I like the idea." She gently took the book out of his hands and put it on the bed before stepping into his arms. "Consciously or unconsciously however, you are always the one I think of. Even though we were not together and I… refused your proposal, I could never picture a future that did not include you, in fact I have nearly embarrassed myself several times by forgetting that it was not possible."

"It _**is**_ possible," He reminded her, "For the record, the offer is still open."

Her eyes opened a little wider in surprise and she gave a nervous laugh, "do you not think we should date for a while first?"

He shrugged, "I think we know each other pretty well, but sure if you want."

Linka smiled and nodded, "Ask me again sometime."

He nodded back and dropped a tender kiss to her lips. "You ready to get going?"

"Nearly," she pulled away a little reluctantly and turned back to her packing, "Why do you not grab us some snacks for the journey? We will not have time for breakfast."

"You got it Beautiful."

She hadn't heard him that happy for a long while.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The flight had been uneventful except for a moment when Linka finished briefing her boyfriend on their mission, but then continued to explain what he should look for when he was out in the field.

Wheeler had interrupted, "Are you just practicing your speech or do you think I don't know any of that?"

Colouring up she tried to explain, "I am sorry… I was not sure. I mean, I never know when you are going to know something and I thought… I was trying to help."

"I do pay attention." He told her. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know." She deliberately kept her attention on the instrumentation, using flying as an excuse not to look at him. "Sorry."

He sighed, "No, you're right, I deserve that you should doubt me. I didn't know the first thing about the environment when Gaia recruited me and there were too many times when I wasn't paying attention."

"Nyet, I am still reacting to the idea I had of you back then, when you have shown us all time and again that you have matured. I know the person you are now, I should be able to let that image go." She reached out to place a tentative hand on his arm.

Wheeler gently moved her hand into his and held it in a warm clasp, "I still kinda check out when you're all talking a lot of numbers and I can't make myself read long boring articles. I just end up staring at the words and realising I haven't been thinking about it for the last five minutes or whatever. I don't forget the practical stuff though."

He'd proceeded to prove it by telling her what they would be looking for in terms of environmental degradation and possible pollution, ending with, "… and if it's something hinky I don't recognise, I'll just take a photo and note where I took it so I can show you later."

Linka gave him the warmest smile, "You thought of things I did not, I really am sorry Yankee moy."

This time he sighed theatrically, "I guess it's lucky I'm crazy about you."

"I am lucky that you keep forgiving me," he shook his head, dismissing the thought, "because I am crazy about you too."

He grinned and leant over to kiss her cheek before letting the conversation go back to their mission plan.

When they landed they headed for the local police precinct, and let themselves be directed to the office in charge of environmental infractions. They were pleased to find the local team prepped and ready to follow their instructions.

The sergeant in charge was the one who'd called them in and she had even arranged accommodation for them in a local motel, explaining, "We don't usually get anything on this scale, and there's a waiting list for agency experts."

"It's no problem," Wheeler told her in his usual charming manner, although for once Linka didn't feel that he was flirting. She nodded to him to do the briefing, mostly in apology for her earlier slip as she usually liked to take charge.

For Sergeant Andrews and PC Grey it was a refresher course that re-enforced their previous training, but the other four were volunteers and would need more assistance. It was decided therefore, as they looked at the map of the area they were searching, to split into teams.

It was going to take several days and the Planeteers wouldn't be spending much time together during the daylight hours, but neither really minded as they would still be working as team.

* * *

"I wasn't flirting with Kathy, you know that, right?" Wheeler said as he put his rucksack down in their motel room.

Linka looked surprised, "Da?"

"So you weren't warning her off just now?" He asked.

He'd spent most of the day with the sergeant and for the most part she'd been a good companion but he hadn't missed her interest. He hadn't done anything to encourage it however, and had hoped it wouldn't be obvious to Linka.

"I did not say anything to her that could suggest that?" Linka stated, although she was looking for something in her bag rather than meeting his eyes. "It was good of her to make reservations for us, and drop us off here."

The American smiled and tried to approximate her accent, "One room will be sufficient, with a double bed."

Linka turned round, looking wary, "Did you not want to share with me?"

"Of course I do." He stepped forward, taking her in his arms. "I just wasn't expecting you to announce it... you can trust me."

Leaning into him she said, "I do trust you, I promise."

He kissed her then, letting the subject drop and when they parted, asked if she knew where she wanted to go for dinner.

"Would you mind if we called for a take out?" She asked, indicating the leaflets by the phone. "I really just want to shower and relax."

Wheeler shrugged, "Sure. Pick what you want and I'll call it in while you're in the bathroom."

Linka grinned and leant in to kiss him again, "I think I like having a boyfriend."

"Like I wouldn't have done anything for you since the day we met," he laughed.

The food hadn't arrived when Linka emerged from the bathroom in a towel, her wet hair tied up in a second, but she told Wheeler to go ahead and take his turn anyway.

It took a couple of moments for her words to sink in as his brain had derailed at the sight of her, but then he forced himself to move towards the bathroom, "er yeah... uh they said they'd be a while, I'll probably be out by the time they come... er..."

She giggled as she caught him staring again but didn't attempt to remonstrate, instead waiting patiently for him to recover his wits.

When the bathroom door closed behind him, Linka changed quickly into her pyjamas and then got her laptop out of her bag, making herself comfortable on the bed.

The samples they had collected had been taken back to the lab by Samantha Grant - who had been Linka's buddy for the day - so there was nothing the Wind Planeteer could do about their current mission, but there were always e-mails to answer from their followers. She also had some questions from Gi about the wedding arrangements, so the time went by quickly.

"You in pain Babe?" Wheeler's voice startled her because she hadn't heard the bathroom door open.

She smiled up at him appreciatively as he approached, bare chested, jeans riding low on his hips as he rubbed his hair dry. "Nyet?"

He dropped the towel on the floor, which would have incurred her censure if he hadn't distracted her by dropping down on the bed and taking over rubbing the calf she had unconsciously been kneading as she sat with her knee bent to the side of the laptop.

"Oh! Da, I suppose it is aching a little." She shrugged, "the ground we were walking over was very uneven. Samantha said she goes hiking regularly, and the area we were in was still giving her trouble."

She watched his hands play over her sore muscles, "that is nice."

Wheeler grinned and wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh, "I've always been good with my hands. Want me to do the other one?"

"Mm-hmm," she agreed lightly, turning the laptop off and putting it on the bedside table before offering him her other leg. "What about you? Any aches or pains?"

Wheeler laughed, his eyes shining with mischief, but before he could answer there was a knock at the door and he went to open it and pay for their dinner.

Linka got up to help Wheeler set out their meal on the small table, seating herself opposite him and commenting on how good it smelled.

"So is this what you and Gi do when we're not around?" Wheeler teased, "eat take out in your pyjamas and watch movies or something?"

She laughed, "Nyet."

"Why not?" He asked cheekily.

Linka blinked, thought for a moment and then said, "it is just not something we do. We are not really away from you and the boys that often though." She took a sip of the water she'd chosen to go along with the meal and then added, "I think Gi would like for us to be more like that, she is always saying I should think of her as a sister."

"You don't?" Wheeler seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

"Da?" She shrugged, "but when Gi says it, I think she means the perfect best friend kind of sisters you would see in a movie. The sort that shares everything, giggles over boys and talks about their deepest secrets."

Wheeler smiled, "you and Gi have a very different outlook huh? Although I have heard you both being silly over some guy, so you're not entirely different."

The lovely Russian chuckled, "I can do silly, it is serious I tend to keep to myself. She asked me if I minded her talking about Pontus so much when they first got together, I do not mind listening but I could not reciprocate."

"You didn't have anything to tell." He said it casually but when she didn't answer he ducked his head to catch her lowered gaze, "Did you?"

"You were dating Phoebe." Linka tried to keep her voice neutral but it had the edge of an old wound. "Gi is not stupid and she knew I was not entirely ok with it, but I would not admit to anything."

Wheeler stared, "Phoebe that I hung out with while we were at that conference workshop thing in Boston? I wouldn't exactly call that dating."

Shrugging, Linka forced herself to take a mouthful of her dinner and chew it before answering. "Gi was missing Pontus, Kwame was planning a visit to Georgie and you and Phoebe were inseparable. I thought that week would never end."

"You didn't show it."

"I did not have a right to."

Wheeler let out a slow breath and shook his head, "I didn't see it like that, like, at all." He reached out and took her hand. "I guess we've spent a lot of time hurting each other, even when we didn't mean to, huh?"

Finally relaxing again and squeezing his hand in return, "forgive and forget?"

He grinned, "definitely."

Releasing each other so that they could continue with their meal, it halted again as Wheeler said, "And it wasn't that bad I guess, at least we were together." When she didn't answer he looked up and grimaced, "or not."

"It was not that bad," Linka confirmed, a note of apology in her voice.

"Your face is telling a different story." The American turned his attention to his meal, withdrawing slightly as he struggled to know what to say.

Linka sighed, "I know you are right and I have some great memories of time spent with you over the last few years. It is just a part of my nature to dwell on the things that went wrong." When he didn't respond she added, "Please do not shut me out… that was the worst part for me, the distance between us… where are you going?"

He had stood up, but responding to the slight panic in her voice he responded, "Nowhere." Then moving around the table he dropped down to his knees beside her and slid his arms around her. "I'm closing the distance between us… don't worry I'm not going to propose again. Yet."

Returning his embrace, Linka laughed softly in response but said, "I did not mean to make you feel bad."

"I know, I just don't like knowing I hurt you, but I shouldn't try to gloss over it."

"I thought we agreed that we are both to blame and that we are going to forget it?" she kissed him. They lingered there a few moments more before she teased that his dinner was getting cold and encouraged him to return to his seat.

They ate in companionable silence for a while until Wheeler let her know he was still thinking about their conversation by saying, "Tell me a happy memory? You said you had some despite everything that happened?"

Linka nodded, taking a moment to think as she swallowed what she'd been chewing, "Bambi's last movie premier when that American senator snubbed me because I am Russian and I had to stop you hitting him."

"How is that a good memory?" The Fire Planeteer asked, appalled as he began to wonder what her bad memories were.

She laughed, "You do not remember? I dragged you to the dance floor to stop an international incident and we stayed there all night. At first you were indignant, which was kind of sweet, but eventually you calmed down and we just talked about nothing for a few hours. The music was slow and you were being protective so you were holding me really close."

The expression in his eyes had softened and he smiled, "I remember. You're right, that was a great evening."

"What about you? What would you call a good memory?" she sipped her drink a little nervously, despite hoping he would be able to answer.

"It might sound dumb but… using our powers together." He kept his gaze on the food he was pilling on to his fork, rather than make eye contact. "I dunno, it's just that the others don't seem to do that so it seemed like proof we still had a connection, even if it was only as Planeteers."

"I do not think that is dumb… I was reading things into it too." She told him, blushing slightly as he finally looked up at her, "We make a good team."

Wheeler grinned, "Yeah, today was fun too. I loved knowing we were working together, even when we weren't actually together, you know? I mean, ok finding that other dumping site wasn't good, but I like that we're doing something about it, and we didn't even have to call Cap."

Nodding happily, Linka began to tidy up their now empty plates and cartons. "Do you want to find a movie to watch?"

"Sure," he chose to help her first however, which just got him teased about never being that eager to clean up at home.

"Yeah, well this is kind've a date, right? Gotta make an effort to impress my girl." He winked.

The Russian snorted, "She would be more impressed if you did not leave empty cereal bowls everywhere."

"You're assuming that's me," He bantered, "Personally, I blame Suchi."

They were still laughing as they curled up side by side on the bed.

Wheeler tucked his arm around her, holding her to his side and then stole the remote out of her hand. "I'm not getting stuck with a chick flick."

"Hey, what happened to impressing your date?" she poked him lightly in the side.

He gave her a look that plainly said he was amused but adored her anyway, and offered her the remoted back.

They spent the next few hours laughing and joking over movies and occasionally making out as the mood took them.

Getting quieter as the night wore on, Linka shivered and cuddled closer to her boyfriend, "I think the heating is broken, I could not adjust it earlier."

"Wanna get under the covers?"

She smiled up at him, "Da, but I think I will finish getting ready for bed first, I am liable to fall asleep."

Wheeler let her up and when she went in the bathroom, rid himself of his trousers – leaving him only in his boxer-briefs – and got into bed.

"Since we covered so much ground today," Linka said as she returned a short time later, "Samantha and I thought we would start the lab work in the morning… unless you have any objections?"

"Nah, that's fine." He lifted his arm so that she could put her head back on his shoulder. "Do you want the tv off?"

Linka smiled at him, "Nyet, I know this is still a little early for you, I will be fine… do you still have the nightmares?"

"You remember me telling you that?" he seemed surprised.

"Of course I remember, I never stopped caring about you, you said that going to sleep tired helps keep them away."

Nodding slowly he said, "I sleep better than I used to, and it's usually ok when we're on a mission and there's lots to occupy me, but yeah I guess it might be a problem when we're home. You can just elbow me awake if I disturb you though, it doesn't have to be a problem."

Linka rolled her eyes, "Of course it is not a problem, we all have bad dreams. We will take care of each other, da?"

He smiled, "You're perfect, you know that?"

"Da I know," She gave him a saucy smile and a light kiss on his cheek. "Do not make it too late though Lyubov, you do still have to get up early tomorrow."

He laughed and brought their lips together in a tender goodnight kiss. "Night Babe."

"Goodnight Yankee."

Wheeler slid down into the bed a bit further at his girlfriend's prompting, pulling the covers up around her and tucking her in as she made herself comfortable against him.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you are all staying safe out there in quarantine land!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So," Samantha Grant - sat on her lab stool examining bagged flora - addressed her work partner, "I take it you and Wheeler don't get on well?"

Linka, who was performing the mundane task of cataloguing soil samples, was functioning on autopilot while her mind replayed the way he'd rolled her beneath him to her kiss when he'd woken, and was genuinely confused. "What has made you say that?"

Shrugging as she continued her own task, Samantha said, "it's obvious he irritates you that's all. When we saw the others off this morning and he was offering round the doughnuts he'd bought for everyone, you were rolling your eyes and shaking your head... and it's not like you're like that all the time, you know?"

"Oh that," the Wind Planeteer laughed, relieved. "It was his 'Voodoo Donut Dance' that was irritating me, he can be so immature sometimes."

"He was just playing around, making us laugh," Samantha turned to look at her, her head cocked to the side as she contemplated her new friend. "You don't find him funny?"

A little defensive now, Linka replied, "sometimes, but there is a time and a place and I do not believe that is when we are on a mission. However, I did not interfere with his antics and he did not attempt to involve me in them, so we have achieved a harmony of sorts."

"Ok." Her companion seemed amused but didn't pursue the matter further, at least not directly. "I was just curious because there's so little out there about you guys... I mean there was the movie but that wasn't autobiographical was it?"

"Nyet," both girls returned to their work as they chatted, "there were elements of truth but, it was definitely not based on our personalities. We have a website though."

Samantha laughed, "Yeaaahh, I subscribe. You all share things about issues that concern you, but that's like the only thing we know about you. Wheeler posts some of the nature photos he takes, and that's about as personal as it gets."

"... well it should not be about us," Linka replied hesitantly. "It is the work that matters."

"But you're celebrities! Heroes!"

The Russian shook her head. "Captain Planet is the hero."

"Well people still want to know about you." The eco-scientist grinned, "you know; what was it like where you grew up, what's your favorite color, what music do you like, are you single? Stuff like that... you're rolling your eyes again."

* * *

"Been shopping?" Wheeler asked, eyeing the bags under Linka's desk as he handed off the days specimen collection to her lab partner.

The Russian blushed slightly, "Not much, just some things Samantha and I saw when we went to lunch."

"You don't have to explain Babe." He told her with a grin.

Linka smiled back and gave a small shrug, "you are back early, did you finish the survey?"

"Nah, we've still got two sectors to cover but everyone's worked so hard I figured it wouldn't hurt." He watched as she began clearing away her work, "we'll be done before lunchtime and the clean-up crews have already started on the areas we identified. Sanchez is going to stay behind and help you two as well, so we might even make it home for the bachelor parties."

"Do not sound too excited," Linka teased at sarcastic tone he'd used.

He leant back against a bookcase, "I'd just rather have one more evening alone with you."

"Me too." Their eyes met and held with a tenderness they had only ever found with each other.

The moment was broken by Samantha's return, "all stowed away. You might as well head off, I'm nearly done here... Oh and my boyfriend is picking me up tonight if you want to borrow my car?"

Wheeler, who felt that he'd done more than enough walking for one day, accepted the offer before Linka could reply.

After going back to their motel room to shower and change, the two Planeteers headed out to a restaurant one of the searchers had recommended.

Linka was wearing one of the dresses she'd bought, a blue evening gown that made her eyes glow, and showed off her figure. Wheeler was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her and had several times reached out unconsciously and caressed a curl of the hair that hung loosely about her shoulders.

By contrast, the American was wearing his jeans with a form hugging black t-shirt that he usually wore under his Planeteer shirt when there was a need for layers. It wasn't exactly what he'd pick to go on a date but it also wasn't a Planeteer top. Besides, judging by the way Linka was looking at him, it definitely had her approval.

They made their food orders and sat chatting quietly about work until Linka thought to say, "I heard from Gi, everything is ready for the wedding."

Wheeler nodded, "Ma-Ti called to ask if I minded him clearing out my wardrobe for Gi's parents."

"What did you tell him?" She sipped her drink.

"To dump it all on your bed and that we'd sort it out when we got home," he said it with an assurance he wouldn't have felt a few days before, but it was the twinkle in his eyes that let him get away with it.

Linka muttered something in Russian under her breath but her lips twitched with amusement, "What am I going to do with you Yankee?"

He leant forward and lowered his voice, "I have a few ideas."

She mimicked his gesture, "So do I."

They were interrupted by the waiter with their meals.

The lights in the restaurant were dimmed as the evening progressed and a DJ took to the stage. The two Planeteers were just finishing their desserts and were ready for the change in atmosphere.

After unconsciously moving to the music in her chair for a couple of numbers, Linka gave in to the urge and stood up, holding out a hand to her companion, "come on."

Wheeler grinned and let her lead him to the area designated as a dance floor, joining the other couples there as they gyrated to the energetic tracks. They danced and laughed together until they were in need of refreshments and then returned to dance some more.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The music had slowed, allowing them to move closer and sway in each other's arms.

"Huh?" Wheeler was roused from the reverie he'd fallen in to.

Linka laughed up at him, "am I boring you?"

"Never," Focused back on her, his eyes were a mirror for his feelings as they had been since they'd gotten back together.

She pressed herself closer, "So what were you thinking about?"

Wheeler gave a laugh and shook his head, "you don't wanna know."

"Because it involved me in a compromising position?" she teased, one eyebrow raised in mock censure, "or because it did not involve me?"

"It's always about you Babe," he said gently. "But it wasn't that kind of thing, I was just... working something out."

Linka looked a little worried, "What something?" And when he still appeared reluctant, "we were going to be open with each other, da?"

He huffed slightly, "it's not like that either. If you must know I was working out how long it would take to get to Russia and back."

"Why?" Genuinely confused.

Shrugging, "Cos I wondered if it was possible to convince you to marry me, and get there and back in time for Gi's wedding."

Linka's eyes opened wide, "that is crazy."

"Yeah I know, you don't want to get married yet."

"That is not why it is crazy," she lifted her lips to place a soft kiss on his, "no one would agree to perform the ceremony in such a rush, in the middle of the night."

He laughed, losing some of the tension her question had caused, "ok Miss Wedding Planner, how would you arrange an elopement?"

The lovely Russian couldn't entirely hide her smile but she said, "Well, we are practically next door to Las Vegas and your Uncle is a lawyer, so he could probably recommend someone to do the legal work."

"He'd do it himself," Wheeler offered, "or get someone in his firm to."

"I know New York is not as far as Russia, but even the Geo-cruiser would struggle to make it back in time for Gi and Pontus' wedding."

He shook his head, "He's opening a branch on the west coast. It's not that far and it's practically on the way home."

"He moved his whole family?" Linka asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Joey was real unhappy about it at first, I've been keeping an eye on him." Unspoken understanding passed between them as they remembered her cousin's fate, but Wheeler prompted her to get back on track. "I'm pretty sure we'd need our birth certificates though."

She shook her head, dispelling the bad memories rather than disagreeing with him. "They are locked in the Cruiser with our passports, from when we set up the security on the new world defence program."

"Yeah... we probably shouldn't leave them there."

Linka laughed and nodded her agreement, "it is convenient though."

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully, holding his breath and trying to steal himself for another rejection.

Linka's face revealed the state of her heart but she said, "do you not think it would be irresponsible? We have only been back together for a few days."

"Nope," he replied without hesitation. "If we'd only known each other for a few days maybe it would be, but I don't think it really makes a difference. It's up to us to make it work, right?"

She nodded, "I think that if we keep being open and honest we will be fine."

"Sooo..." Wheeler prompted and when she looked at him blankly, rolled his eyes. "Are you actually going to make me get down on one knee before you give me an answer? I mean if you want time to think, say so, but don't just leave me hanging here."

Linka laughed. "I do not need any more time Yankee, I still think it is a little crazy but... da. Yes. Let us do it."

The look of happiness he gave her mirrored the warmth in her heart and she returned his kiss, oblivious to the others around them.

* * *

Wheeler ducked in the bathroom when they got back to their motel room, only to return to find Linka struggling with the zip on her dress.

"It is stuck, can you look at it please, Yankee?"

"Sure." He gently gathered her hair and placed it over her shoulder so that he could inspect the fastening. "I think it's caught in the lining, hang on."

Linka stood there patiently, very conscious of the gentle way he went about his task and the accidental caresses his hand made against the bare skin of her back.

"Got it," he said at last, running it down her spine until it revealed the lacy band of her underwear. He also placed a kiss on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Spasiba." She turned and briefly kissed his lips in return, "I will not be a minute."

In fact she was several, but since she re-entered the bedroom in only her underwear rather than her night things, it wasn't the first thing on his mind when he looked round.

Wheeler was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the head board. He'd rid himself of shirt and socks and had been flicking the channels on the tv. "Wow."

She giggled, placing her dress over the chair, she walked over to the bed and took the remote to turn the television off. "No late night shows tonight Jason."

"Oh yeah?" He said with a grin, a little more than hopeful about her intentions. Given the way she was looking at him, it wasn't unreasonable.

She climbed up onto the bed, straddling his legs, and laying proprietary hands on his chest. "I think we will find other ways to exhaust you, da?"

He laughed and slid his arms around her, "whatever you say Beautiful."

She leant down to kiss him, letting him pull her closer.

The logical part of Linka's mind was surprised at how comfortable she felt. She'd expected to feel a little out of control, perhaps even needing to rush things along so that she didn't have time to over think it. Instead she felt safe, comfortable in their friendship and the understanding they'd established over the last few days.

Wheeler trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, encouraging her when she did the same to him. Laughing as the gentle brush of his fingers tickled her sides, she let her own trace the contours of his chest, enjoying the firm skin and well defined muscles.

By unspoken agreement they ignored the growing sensations where their bodies met, in favour of the joy they felt in sharing the simpler pleasures with someone they loved. Each touch - whether new or something they had already learned in their previous explorations – was savoured and rewarded.

Slowly the interplay became more serious, their touches more deliberate as they sought to heighten the other's experience.

Wheeler moved them seamlessly so that Linka was laying with her feet by the pillows and her hair spread around her head. He continued to lavish attention on her now bare breasts, feeling triumphant with each murmur of pleasure and encouragement that fell from her lips.

When he let his kisses trail downwards over her stomach, Linka made no objection but continued to run her fingers through his hair. Even when he reached the black lace that was her only remaining clothing, and began to tease her through it, she made no signs that she wanted him to stop.

Tracing the intimate shape of the garment, Wheeler hesitated to reveal the sensitive skin beneath it, unsure how much she was ready for.

"Jason..." Her breathy plea answered his unspoken question and as his fingers reached her waistband, they hooked the sides and pulled them down, allowing him the access he craved.

"Yankee..." Linka gasped.

There was a desperate note to her voice that worried him, and he sat up to look at her, "Too much?"

He badly wanted to rid himself of his clothes, if only to relieve the pain of being constrained - something that wasn't helped by the sight of a flushed and panting Linka as she lay exposed before him... No that wasn't helping at all, but he kept drinking in the sight all the same - but if she already felt they'd gone too far, it might freak her out.

A moment later his worries were over, "Nyet, Lyubov please, I need you... All of you."

Wheeler's expression as he made love to her was one of intense concentration mixed with awe and it made her feel loved. With one hand on her hip, and the other supporting her, she realised he was gently teaching her how to move with him, and made an effort to show him she was ready for more by taking control of her own movements.

Her heart fluttered happily as her action made him look up into her eyes and grin at her. His hands began to roam then, stimulating her anew, and she mirrored him, letting herself enjoy their new relationship.

Whether one triggered the other's release or they were so perfectly in sync that they came together, neither could have said, but the ecstasy of sharing and prolonging that moment and knowing that they had fully given themselves to each other wasn't something that they would ever forget.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Linka woke with her back snuggled up against Wheeler's side and her head on his outstretched arm. The glow of the early morning sun lit the room through the closed curtains and the Wind Planeteer sighed at the thought that she would have to get up soon.

Her mind drifted back to the night before, and she smiled as she remembered how loving her partner had been as he'd lifted her and tucked them both under the covers after their first love making... and the gentle way he had drawn her into a second.

Her reverie was broken by the telephone ringing on the bedside table, making her jump. The only effect on Wheeler was to make him turn into her, gathering her back into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

Linka laughed softly and reached for the receiver, "Hello?"

Her voice was a little croaky from sleep but Gi did not seem to notice. "Hi Linka! I'm so glad I caught you before you left, how's the work going?"

Linka tried to moisten her lips and responded, "it is going well..."

Her friend cut her off, not giving her a chance to give any details before she launched into her next question, "Will you be home today?"

"I am not sure..." The Russian was reluctant to discuss their plans before she had had another chance to talk to Wheeler. It seemed like they had been caught up in a romantic haze, and though she secretly wanted to go through with their somewhat crazy plan, she wouldn't hold him to it if he'd come to his senses.

Gi continued, "it's just that we thought it might be fun to go out on the yacht tonight, all of us together? The rest of Pontus's family won't be here until midday tomorrow and it seems pointless to have two separate parties for just us."

Linka frowned, counting the number of people involved in her head, including Gi's parents. "We would not all fit, where would we sleep?"

"The guys can camp out on deck," Gi said enthusiastically, "they won't mind."

Privately Linka thought that they would mind a great deal, her boyfriend especially. "I do not mean to put a dampener on things Gi but I am not sure what time we will be leaving... It might be very late by the time we get back. Maybe you should go without us?"

"Well..." Gi hesitated, "I wouldn't mind going earlier and making a day of it, but I hate leaving you out! You've done so much to make my wedding perfect, and you took the mission for us too, it seems so mean to just go enjoy ourselves without you." She lowered her voice, "and you're stuck there alone with Wheeler too, are you getting along ok?"

Since the Fire Planeteer was on the verge of waking and he was becoming affectionate, it was all Linka could do not to laugh. "It is all good Gi, I promise, and we will not at all mind being left behind."

"Oh?" She could hear the laughter in her friend's voice, "You can tell me all about _that_ later."

"Gi!" Linka responded instinctively, "I meant that it is good to relax after a mission."

The Water Planeteer laughed, "I know I know, and I'm grateful so I'm not even going to suggest that maybe you should think about _that_."

Wheeler kissed the back of her neck and Linka let out an involuntary giggle, "I am thinking about it."

Gi gasped, "Then I definitely want to hear about it!"

"We will talk when you get back from your honeymoon, I need to get ready for work now." Linka held her boyfriend's arm around her middle, loving the comfort of it. After she'd hung up the phone she turned onto her back to look into his eyes. "Good morning."

Wheeler lowered his head to kiss her gently, "Mornin' Babe." He had the soppiest grin on his face and it made her laugh with happiness. She reached up and guided his head back down to continue the kiss.

When they finally parted again Linka sighed, "We really should get up."

"Yeah," His eyes sparkled, "We have plans, right?"

"Da," She blushed while her heart leapt at the confirmation.

With another brief loving embrace, they dragged themselves out of bed. They took turns using the bathroom as usual and it wasn't until Wheeler was finishing dressing, and Linka was putting the finishing touches to her makeup, that the American thought to ask about the phone call.

Explaining Gi's plan, Linka laughed at the look of horror on his face before telling him that she had excused them both.

"You had me worried there Beautiful," He shook his head and sat on the bed, waiting for her. "You don't mind missing it though, do you?"

She chuckled, "Nyet, I feel claustrophobic just thinking about it."

"And last night…" he was trying to sound casual but she heard the worry behind it, "You're ok with it? And, I mean I didn't make you feel pressured, with the proposal and everything?"

Finishing what she was doing, Linka got up and went to stand between his legs so that he could put his arms around her, "I am the happiest I have ever been because we are together, and what we did had nothing to do with what we are going to do today. I had no idea we were going to end up discussing marriage, but I had been planning the rest all day."

The simple way she stated it made him burst out laughing, but when he got himself under control he said, "I love you."

Linka smoothed back his hair and gazed down into his eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

One of the search team dropped the last of the samples off at the lab, while Wheeler checked in with the clean-up teams. The work had gone well and they were hopeful that the areas would recover quickly. They would be monitored regularly over the next year, or longer if need be.

Wheeler had been hoping Linka would be ready to leave by the time he got back but she told him she had a couple of hours more work to do, and although her lab partners could handle it, she wanted to see it through.

"That's ok, I have some stuff to do anyway... Unless you need my help here?"

Linka raised an eyebrow, "what stuff?"

"Suspicious much?" He teased, guiding her away from the others and lowering his voice. "I want to call my uncle and give him a heads up, and I figure I should get something other than my Planeteer shirt to wear later. You might want to do that too before we leave?"

"Oh," the lovely Russian's cheeks took on a faint blush, "I was going to wear the other dress I bought yesterday, it is a sundress but it is pretty."

Grinning, "Cool, then I guess you don't expect me to get a tux."

She chuckled, "Nyet, a nice shirt should be enough, and you can use the phone in the office..."

"Ok, I'll do that first. Can I borrow your laptop?"

She nodded and went to get it from the desk she had been working at.

"Thanks Babe," He would have kissed her but he knew that she didn't want to attract attention to their relationship while they were working, so he lightly squeezed her hand instead.

Getting himself comfortable in the office chair, Wheeler pulled up his e-mails on the laptop. It was where he kept all his contact numbers and it didn't take him long to find his uncle's.

The muffled sound of laughter made him look up through the glass partition, and he smiled as he watched Linka interact with her new friends. It struck him that she probably needed more normal interaction with female friends. No matter how well she got on with Gi, they were isolated and she probably spent more time with Pontus now anyway.

He frowned over the problem for a moment._ Maybe we all need a few more 'normal' missions. At least Georgie might be around more often now._

Sensing his gaze on her, Linka looked up from her work and smiled at him quizzically. He grinned back and then picked up the phone to dial his uncle's number.

It was just over two hours later when Linka entered the office. He'd been out shopping, got them all lunch and was now deep in contemplation of something he was writing on a notepad. "Jason?"

He jumped and made haste to tear off the paper and put it in his pocket, "Hey Babe, ready to go?"

"Da… what were you doing?" she asked, consciously trying to sound more curious than suspicious.

He grinned. "I'll tell you on the way."

It didn't take long to get their things together but it felt like everyone they'd met, even in passing, wanted to say goodbye. Wheeler breathed an audible sigh of relief when the Geo-cruiser finally took off. "So, I found a chapel on the outskirts of Vegas, and booked us in. There's shops nearby so we can get rings too. Don't worry it's not tacky or anything."

Linka watched him as he piloted their craft, her lips curved into a slight smile, "You have everything organised then?"

"Yeah… that's what you wanted right?" he glanced at her, suddenly wondering if he'd done too much.

"Mmm," She suddenly laughed and nodded, "You know, I think that is exactly what I wanted." He gave her another dubious look, and she laughed again, "You found out how I felt and then made things happen. You also stopped me focusing on the details and made it about what is important... I need that sometimes."

Wheeler finally relaxed, "well maybe you can put that in your wedding vows."

She looked alarmed, "You want me to write vows? Today? Now?"

"It's optional." He shrugged sheepishly, "It's not like I'm into anything mushy, I just thought you might want to decide what you say… but hey 'Love, honor and obey is fine with me."

Linka snorted, "I am not promising to obey."

"Better get writing then," he teased, letting her know that he was, at least partially, playing with her.

"Is that what you were writing in the office?" he nodded and she continued, "I would like to read it?"

Wheeler laughed, "You show me yours…"

Huffing and rolling her eyes, while trying not to laugh, Linka changed the subject. "Did you speak to your Uncle?"

"Yeah, he said he'd do the legal work for us."

"But he was not happy about it?" she guessed, catching the tone in her fiance's voice.

The American looked round at her, his expression surprised, "Yeah? Why wouldn't he be?"

"There is something…"

He sighed, "You don't miss a thing, do you? It wasn't bad, he just wanted to make a big deal out of it. He was trying to convince me to go for the big family wedding, like we've ever been big on family."

"I am sorry."

"It's fine, he was trying to be nice. It did make me wonder how _your_ family are going to feel about it though?"

He sounded a little worried but she smiled at him, "Mishka will give us a hard time, Grandmuska will insist on throwing a party and they will both be very happy."

When he grinned back she took up her laptop and began trying to compose her vows.

* * *

The chapel was exactly as Wheeler had promised. On the edge of Las Vegas, on the way out into the desert, it was a tasteful building with a rock garden carefully designed to look natural.

The cacti and other native plants were in full bloom, and it made Linka exclaim as they came in to land, "it is beautiful! How did you find it?"

"Google?" he said it like he thought it was obvious.

"You should take pictures before we leave," she told him, ignoring him.

Wheeler brought them down in the designated parking area opposite. Fortunately, since it wasn't that large and encroaching further into the desert was discouraged, there was only one car there.

There were a few other businesses, including a hotel and the Fire Planeteer was a little sorry that they couldn't stay there, but he knew they needed to stick to the plan if they wanted to avoid messing up Gi and Pontus' big day.

Beside him Linka sighed, "I am not sure I can do this."

"Oh." His voice sounded flat, and when she glanced up at him she could see the panic in his eyes as he tried to rapidly think of something to say.

"Oh! Not this!" she waved her hand around to indicate them and the chapel and then lifted her laptop up, "This! I feel like such a durak. I am not any kind of writer and I do not like making a public spectacle of myself."

Recovering slightly, Wheeler took her hands, "Babe, slow down before you give me a heart attack. Firstly, this isn't public, it's just you and me and a couple of people we'll never see again," That drew a smile and he continued, "Secondly, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Do you know me _**at all**_?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed, "Ok, but look, it's not about the words you use, it's just about meaning them. That's what will make them perfect." Seeing that she was wavering he added, "We agreed that what mattered was the promise we made to each other right? So I figured, let's make it matter... But it's not worth it if it makes you unhappy, so we'll just stick to the basics ok?"

Linka reached up to cup his cheek, "do you mean that lyubov?"

"Of course I do."

She placed a tender kiss on his lips, "give me a few minutes, I will make it work."

"Huh?"

She laughed and shrugged. "I do want it to be special and it will make _**you**_ happy, so it is worth the effort… and the embarrassment."

"Thanks Babe. Take your time, we're early anyway." He looked about, "I think I'll head over and let them know we're around, and maybe take those photos..."

Linka made an affirmative sort of noise but her concentration was back on her notes.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Contrary to expectations, Linka was finished by the time Wheeler returned and was just transcribing the carefully crafted phrases to a notepad so that she could take them with her.

"They said they don't have anyone before us so we can go in at the time we booked or whenever we're ready," He dropped a kiss to her head.

"That is nice of them." She said, smiling up at him, "Do they have somewhere we can change?"

"Yeah, but we need to go choose rings first...oh and pick up your bouquet."

Surprised she asked, "You got me a bouquet?"

"They're online too, Babe." He said cheekily and offered her a hand to help her out of the geo-cruiser.

She took it but her expression was troubled, "Jason... How much is this costing? I am beginning to think the allowance your government pays you is far larger than mine..."

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure they were careful to pay us all the same, I just don't spend as much."

"I do not waste money!" She said indignantly.

Wheeler squeezed her hand, "I didn't say that. It's just that women have to buy more stuff, like clothes for conservation events and make-up and... stuff. The guys and I can pretty much get away with the same suits every time but you and Gi get attention. And then, I know you send money home, but I can't risk my dad having extra cash around."

"And I know you bought them a new washing machine and television." She squeezed his hand in return.

"Yeah, the odd thing now and then when something breaks. I've saved a lot though." He shrugged.

Linka turned her head to kiss his shoulder, "And you should be using your savings on you."

He grinned down at her, "Yeah, so tell me what part of this is not for me?"

She laughed, "if that is how you want it... but you should let me pay you something towards it at least."

"Unless you made part of your vows into some kinda pre-nup, it's not going to matter in couple of hours, what's mine is yours Babe."

While Linka was still reflecting on how open hearted he was, despite his upbringing... and how she didn't really deserve that kind of devotion, they reached the jewellers.

A pleasant looking woman rose to greet them as they entered, "Hi there, welcome to 'Something True'. What can I help you with today?"

"We need rings." Wheeler said with a hint of pride.

The woman gave him a knowing look, "Wedding or engagement?"

"Shit!" he groaned in an undertone, "I didn't think of an engagement ring, I should have got you one before we left Portland."

His fiancee laughed, "for a couple of hours?"

"That's not the point."

She shook her head. "It is a waste of money."

The American huffed, "You're not supposed to just wear it when you're engaged, and will you stop worrying about money? I told you, I've got it covered."

Linka looked unimpressed, "I thought we were sticking to the basics? To the parts that have meaning..."

"It does have meaning!" he insisted.

She crossed her arms. "Like a property tag?"

"You know damn well that's not how I think." He gestured around the shop, "And if that's how you feel, how come you're ok with getting rings at all?"

Linka sighed and shook her head, her tone slightly sarcastic, "Because we will both wear them? It is an equal exchange… why do I have to explain that?"

Before it could escalate, the experienced saleswomen interrupted, "I might have a suggestion, if you're open to a compromise?" As she spoke, she moved over to one of the glass cabinets, unlocked it and retrieved a tray of rings. "Weddings are often a spontaneous decision around here so sometimes it's nice to have a wedding ring with the feel of an engagement ring mixed in."

The two Planeteers looked at the tray of delicate wedding bands, all with diamonds incorporated into their designs.

"That'd work." Wheeler approved, making his girlfriend her turn her head to look at him.

Her irritation was gone but she still sounded sarcastic, "Are you sure? You would not like me to wear a big neon sign that proclaims my undying devotion?"

He managed to keep a straight face as he replied, "Honestly Beautiful, if that's what you wanna do I'd be fine with it."

Rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh, Linka turned her gaze back to the tray of rings, smiling as Wheeler moved closer to look over her shoulder and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Oh that one is perfect," She exclaimed almost immediately, selecting a ring made up of three intersecting narrow bands of different coloured gold. The silver band had tiny diamonds embedded around it. As she picked it up the rings separated into links that slid smoothly back together as she tried it on.

"That's pretty," Wheeler agreed, "As long as there's a plainer one for me, I'm not a bling kinda guy."

Linka agreed but took the ring off disappointed, she said, "it is too big."

The shopkeeper, who had been grinning indulgently at them, assured them she had other sizes. She measured their fingers and then returned the rings to the display cabinet before disappearing into the back and returning with a couple more for Linka to try, along with matching ones for Wheeler without the diamonds.

It didn't take them long to find the right ones, so that other than Linka insisting on buying Wheeler's ring, they were in complete accord when they left the shop.

"Babe, why don't you go and get changed and let me pick up your bouquet," The Fire Planeteer suggested, "I'm betting you'll need longer than I do to get ready."

She looked up at him with a saucy smile, "You do not have to stop me going in the shop Lyubov, I will let you pay for the flowers."

He grinned back, "I've already paid for them, I was just trying to save time."

"Are we going to be late?" She checked her watch.

"Noooo, it's just that we're so close." He shrugged, "Call me paranoid but the closer we get the more I keep thinking something is going to interrupt us and put it off."

Linka lifted her lips to his, relaxing into his embrace as he deepened the kiss. When they parted she made him a promise, "I understand Yankee moy', I will go and get ready. Just for once though, everything else can wait."

* * *

The Fire Planeteer paced outside the changing room, hoping Linka's bouquet wouldn't wilt before she was ready. As his route brought him back to the reception desk where they'd paused to fill out the papers, the young girl manning it gave him an amused glance and it prompted him to say, "There isn't a back door in there is there?"

"No," She laughed, "Why, is she a flight risk?"

The American stopped and shook his head, "No, Linka never runs away from anything… but how long does it take to put on a sun dress?"

"You want I should go check on her?" she asked, already locking her computer and beginning to stand.

"Thanks." he grinned.

Linka turned from the long mirror as the receptionist entered and smiled. "How do I look?"

It was a short, strapless white dress with a sweetheart neckline, a fitted top and a flared skirt that showed off her figure to advantage. She'd chosen to wear a white, embroidered see-through shirt over the top that was tied at the waist and pair of white slip on shoes that she'd bought to go with it. Her hair was loose, and she'd made good use of the curling tongs in the changing room.

"Like a bride," the girl said with a touch of awe, "Which is good because you've got an impatient groom out there."

The Russian laughed and gathering her things into the shopping bags - which her new acquaintance promised to take care of for her - she went to meet Wheeler.

"Wow." Her fiancé looked stunned at the sight of her and she chuckled again. "You look amazing."

"So do you." She let her eyes rove approvingly over the well-fitting black jeans and white shirt he'd bought for the occasion. "You even tucked your shirt in."

He laughed, calm now that she was with him again, and walked forward to hand her the bouquet.

"Spasiba… oh…" She lifted the flowers and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, "It is just like my sketch, how did you…?"

"I just described what I remembered, it's not exactly like you wanted but…"

"It is perfect." She assured him.

The receptionist approached again. "Everyone is in place, if you're ready? Mr Wheeler can head on in."

"Can we not go in together?" Linka asked, "It is just us after all."

The girl shrugged, "Sure. I'll go ahead and let them know, come in when you're ready. "

"_Are_ you ready?" Wheeler asked, something between hope and nervousness in his voice.

She nodded, "You?"

"Yeah," He nodded in return and held out his arm for her take, and together they walked through the doors into the chapel.

* * *

It was a small chapel, and the aisle wasn't very long, but it still gave Linka the time to take it all in.

The room was wood beamed and tastefully decorated with white flowers and ribbons. The officient was waiting at the alter, there was someone playing the wedding march on an old organ and an older woman was taking photos of the couple as they walked together down the aisle.

The receptionist was in the pews, and to Linka's surprise, so was the woman from the jewellery shop. It made the Wind Planeteer wonder if she'd recognised them and she felt a moment of alarm lest the photos end up in a newspaper.

But then they reached the end of their brief parade and she was once again looking into Wheeler's eyes, her hands clasped securely in his, and she decided nothing else mattered... At least for now.

"My friends," the officient began, "we are gathered here today to witness the solomn binding of two lives into a single journey. Jason and Alina have found that special connection that is like no other, and they will now fomalise that bond by exchanging vows. Jason?"

Wheeler took a deep breath as he steadied his nerves, but when he spoke it was as if there were no one else in the room but his bride. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, but when I say that, I don't just mean what's on the outside. You care so much, about everything. You're strong, brave and some kind of genius... Don't shake your head, its hot, own it!"

She laughed along with their audience and he continued, "I promise to always be there for you, to fight beside you, comfort you, protect you - _when you let me_ \- and to always give you a reason to smile like you're doing now. I promise to be honest and faithful, and to at least try to be the person you deserve, because I love you and I always will."

He squeezed her hands and she returned the gesture, and as he also gave her a slight nod, began her own vows. "I love you. I promise to make sure you always know that. I need you beside me even when you do not think I do, you and only you. I will fight for you, protect you, comfort you. I will keep us talking things through and always be honest. You are the kindest, bravest most caring person I have ever met and you deserve everything you could wish for. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy, always."

"You do," he whispered.

The officient was beaming at them, "and now the rings..."

Wheeler had selected the format of the ceremony online but they'd confirmed it over their initial paperwork so Linka wasn't surprised when he slipped the ring on her finger and pronounced, "Beloved Wife."

In turn, Linka put his chosen ring on his finger and said, "Beloved Husband."

"By the power invested in me by the United States of America, I declare that you are married, you may now kiss to seal the union."

Their eyes shinning with happiness, the two Planeteers pulled eachother close and brought their lips together once more blocking out the rest of the word until the applause of the onlookers finally brought them back to reality.

Laughing, they accepted the congratulations of their well wishers and after a few posed photo's left to sign the register along with the witnesses.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you're all doing well!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Just one more. How about..."

"How about this?" Wheeler interrupted, pulling his wife closer and giving her a passionate kiss.

The photographer chuckled and took the shot, "I'll just go get these developed for you."

They didn't notice her leave and it was a few minutes before they came up for air. They were in the garden area and instead of heading back inside immediately, Linka suggested they look around. Hand in hand, they reached a rocky outcropping and stood gazing out over the landscaped area and further out over the desert.

Linka sighed and leant back against her husband's chest, holding his arms close as they came around her.

After a few minutes Wheeler kissed the side of her head and asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he could hear her smile in her voice, "just being in the moment."

"Huh?"

She turned enough so that she could look at him, "you do not do that?" He raised an eyebrow in question, "take a breath, let it out, and just let yourself be here, right now... I cannot explain."

"It's ok, I think I get what you mean," he told her, then after a few moments silence, "We did it huh?"

She chuckled softly, "Da, now comes the hard part."

"We're up to it," he hugged her close and bent his head to kiss her neck, placing a second kiss when she agreed.

"We should go back," Linka said at last, "we still need to go and see your uncle."

He agreed and released her to take her hand, and walk slowly back to the chapel reception area.

The receptionist and the woman who took their photo's were talking to each other at the desk, but stopped and turned their smiles on the couple as they entered.

The photographer held out a small book, which Linka - laying her bouquet on the desk - took and opened. It was a wedding album, with a selection of the photographs she'd taken printed and arranged carefully within.

"It is wonderful, thank you!" The Wind Planeteer exclaimed and was echoed by her husband.

"All part of the service," the woman beamed at them, and then coo'd in delight as Linka carefully removed two of the flowers from her bouquet, entwined them together, and then pressed them into the back of the album.

After more thank yous and a few goodbyes, the young couple collected their things and headed back to the geo-cruiser.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere fancier for dinner?" Wheeler asked with concern.

Linka looked around their hotel restaurant and smiled at him, "this is nice, and you do not like fancy food anyway."

"No..." He replied dubiously, "But it _is_ our wedding day, it should be a celebration."

She turned into him wrapping her arms around his waist "if that is what you wanted you could have given in to your uncle, and let him throw a party?"

"Is that what _you_ wanted?!" he asked with alarm but she laughed.

"Nyet Lyubov, I have everything I want."

He pulled her closer, "Me too, I just want to make today special for you."

Linka raised her lips to his, "Today is perfect."

"I don't mean to interrupt," one of the restaurant's staff was grinning at them, "but were you looking for a table?"

"Yeah," Wheeler grinned back, giving Linka a squeeze, and not entirely releasing her. "Sorry… newlyweds."

"Congratulations!" She said cheerily and led them to a quiet table, taking their drinks orders and leaving them to talk.

Wheeler reached across the table to take his wife's hand in his. She accepted it willingly, gently nudging his new ring with her thumb, "I like seeing that there."

"Because you want to own me?" He teased.

She met his eyes, her own brimming with amusement, "definitely."

They both laughed, and before they could speak again the waitress came over with their drinks and a couple of menus.

Conversation turned to food but once their orders were given and they were again alone, Linka asked, "do you think your Uncle liked me?" Then she added quickly, "I mean he was very kind but he is obviously fond of you and would probably not say outright if he disapproved?"

Wheeler was clearly surprised, "why wouldn't he approve?"

She shrugged, "he has not met me before, this probably seemed sudden to him."

Wheeler grinned, "nah, they know about you."

She raised an eyebrow, "we were not exactly on good terms, what they know of me cannot be good..."

"Why not? I didn't go around making up stuff about you because you didn't want to be with me, Babe." She was glad that he didn't sound annoyed and even happier as he continued, "I'd go visit now and then, mostly to see Joey, and I'd tell them about the Planeteers... I never meant to talk about you any differently to the others, but my aunt said it was obvious you were special to me."

He took a sip of his drink before adding, "I told her we were just friends but I didn't mention that it was because things didn't work out. She always asks after you and tries to tease me."

Linka grimaced, "that must have been unpleasant... It was similar with my family."

Squeezing her hand he said, "guess they were all right though, huh?" And that made her smile again. "Anyway, my Uncle loved you, stop worrying so much."

She tilted her head to the side in submission, "I was amazed that he had everything so organised, especially when he had only known for a couple of hours. I knew he was going to do the paperwork but I thought that just meant taking copies of our documents and filing them with the authorities."

"Ha yeah, I'd completely forgotten about the blood tests," he agreed, "we were lucky that he has a contract with a lab for legal work or we'd have been waiting weeks to get it all finalised."

Linka nodded, "it will still take a few days, I will be happy when it is done."

"They're not going to find anything Beautiful, I'm a hundred percent sure we're not related." He teased.

Rolling her eyes, "I know that, I just want all the legal things completed so that it is all settled."

"I know," he spoke softly, letting her know that he understood that it was part of her to want all the details attended to, rather than any distrust in their commitment to each other. "Were you really ok with changing your Surname to mine? I mean Uncle Donnie just kinda assumed you would..."

"And it is not likely that I would have felt that I could object?" She asked with slight disbelief.

Wheeler was prevented from answering by the arrival of their first course but as soon as the server had departed he said, "I know you don't need anyone to stand up for you, that's why I didn't say anything while we were there, it's just... You've been great about everything, don't take this the wrong way but, you're not normally this easy going about stuff and this is _major stuff_. I guess, I just worry that you're doing it all to please me because you don't want us to fight, and I need to know it's what you really want, like if you'd disliked one thing I'd know you were ok with the rest, you know?"

She swallowed the bite of food she'd taken, keeping her voice neutral, "are you actually complaining that I am not being difficult?"

"No!" He said quickly, "not complaining..." Then under his breath, "Just not used to it."

Linka gasped in mock indignation, "Are you calling me high maintenance?"

She watched him go to answer, pause and rapidly review several responses before giving her a cheeky grin and saying, "I love you?"

Leaning towards him conspiratorially she said, "I love you too, but that is not going to get you out of the little hole you are digging."

"What will?" He challenged.

Her eyes lit mischievously, "I will think of something… later."

Wheeler grinned, guessing where her mind was going. "Deal."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Linka asked cautiously, "You were ok with my changing my name da? I mean, I did not ask you either, and I know you do not have the best relationship with your father."

Putting down his fork to take her hand again he replied, "Of course I'm ok with it… at least, I want us to have the same name and I'd have been happy to change mine but can't pronounce yours." She laughed and squeezed his hand as he continued, "But yeah, I'm fine with it. I'm used to everyone calling me Wheeler, I don't really think of it as a family name, it's just mine… and now it's ours. I like that."

"Me too."

A few moments passed until they realised they were gazing into each others eyes, then they laughed at themselves, and went back to their meal.

"I gotta admit Babe," Wheeler continued after a while, "It never occurred to me how many places you'd have to contact to change a name. I thought the list you wrote for my uncle was gonna turn into a novel."

"Da," She agreed, "I hope the World Defence Agency will accept the lawyer's office authority, or I will have to visit them, and it took long enough the first time to fill out all of the paperwork."

"I'll go with you," He shrugged, "You can wake me up when you're done."

"Haha." She rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Seriously though, it'll probably be the least important one that'll give you hassle, that's always the way." She nodded in agreement and he added. "you know I really am sorry that I implied you can be difficult, but you are a perfectionist - and that's a good thing – only today you're not… I guess I'm just being paranoid."

Linka laughed and took his hand back, "I am happy Lyubov. I have not been this happy since… actually I have never been this happy. Maybe that has made me more easy going today, but personally I think it is just because this is my idea of perfect."

"Me too Babe," he agreed sincerely, slightly choked with emotion, "Totally, me too."

* * *

Having taken their time over dinner, talking and frequently laughing together with an understanding that had always been just below the surface but was now blossoming, the new couple made their way to their room.

Entering first, Linka slipped off her shoes and then moved to pull the curtains, pausing to admire the view. "It is still early, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Wheeler picked up the kettle and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll get it."

The lights of the city reflected on the water of the harbour, but further out there was only the moon to show the agitated state of the waves and the dark clouds amassing in the sky, "It is going to storm."

Wheeler switched the kettle on and struggled to open the little sachets that had been left for them, "I don't suppose we'll hear it much in here."

"It looks bad," his wife whispered, "I can feel the wind building."

"Can you really?" he asked, leaving his task to wrap an arm around her, pulling her against his side as he too looked out over the ocean.

She nodded, "Now that I am thinking about it, da. I have to take my ring off when it storms at home or I cannot sleep at all."

Wheeler gently took her right hand in his and eased her Planeteer ring off her finger. "No sense in getting all uneasy, Babe."

Linka let him take her ring without objecting, smiling when he took his own off and placed them together on the bedside cabinet. She closed the curtains then, shutting the weather out and climbing up onto the bed to wait for her coffee.

"This is very domestic," Linka teased her husband as he settled beside her, leaning forward slightly so that he could put his arm around her again. "Just like an old married couple on a weekend away."

He laughed, sipping his drink. "Married yeah, but I'm willing to prove I'm not old any time you want Beautiful."

"I know, we will do that." She assured him. "I have not forgotten that it is our wedding night."

Wheeler looked surprised, "I wasn't reminding you, it was just a joke." An expression of concern crossed his features, "You don't have to… do anything, just because it's our wedding night, you know that right? I mean yesterday was like… amazing, but I know it's probably soon for you… or something."

She chuckled, amused at how he'd gotten more worried as he continued, "Jason stop. I am fine, and I want to make love with you." She leant in to kiss him, "I was talking about my expectations, not yours."

"Oh yeah?" He went from worried to hopeful in a moment and it made her laugh again.

"It is very sweet that you are not taking me for granted Lyubov," she told him, "but we really need to find a balance before one of us goes crazy."

He nodded, "I know Babe, and we will. Thing is, I've already screwed this up once because I was guessing how you felt..."

"_**We**_ did." She corrected softly.

"... And things are better, and we're talking more, but I'm still guessing." He continued, "I need some direction here."

Linka sighed into her coffee, "I do not want to tell you how to behave."

"Good," he grinned, "I don't want that either. Tell me what you want, tell me how you feel. Then let me work out what to do about it."

"I do not find that easy."

"I know, that's why I keep checking." He teased.

She laughed and raised her eyes to his, and saw her own feelings reflected there. "I will try, but you will have to do the same."

He nodded, "I promise."

Wheeler interpreted her snuggling back against him while sipping her drink as thinking about what he'd said, so he finished his coffee in silence.

At last she looked up at him again and said, "I like being with you like this... more kissing would be nice too."

Laughing, he leant down to bring their lips together in a soft, somewhat brief gesture, "Like that?"

"Da, but it would be ok if you took your time." Linka replied, warming to the game. She surprised him a few moments later by pulling away, but as it was only to put her mug on the side before settling more fully into his arms, he didn't complain.

It reminded her of the first time they'd made out. Although she'd been a little nervous back then, it had never felt awkward. They'd had an afternoon free and instead of doing the research she'd been planning, Wheeler had talked her into curling up next to him on his bed. Talking and laughing had become kissing, and had gradually morphed into more, innocent though it was.

"I could do this all night," Linka murmured against his lips, her mind returning to the present.

"Mmm," he agreed, claiming her mouth again, "And more often."

They lost track of time as they savoured the taste of each other, their hands gently exploring in silent encouragement. They finally had time to themselves, and only each other to please.

Eventually Linka pulled back slightly, "Do you mind if I take my make-up off? I hate waking up with it all…" she gestured to her face in a vague way that made him grin.

"Go for it." As she got up he said, "Does this mean we're getting ready for bed?"

"Unless you would rather watch television?" She called back over her shoulder.

He started undoing his shirt, "Haha, very funny Babe."

"I should have bought something more… appropriate to sleep in," She said through the open door of the bathroom.

"You won't need anything." He promised. Then asked curiously, "Do you still have your Secret Santa present from last year?"

She came to the door, "Then that _**was**_ you? Da I still have it… what there is of it."

"Technically it was Gi. She dragged me into the women's lingerie section on a shopping trip and told me to pick out something I'd want to see you in." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, "Have you tried it on?"

Cheeks going deep red she replied, "Da, actually I did." Before disappearing into the bathroom again.

"And?"

"It fit perfectly." He groaned audibly making her laugh. "Remind me on your birthday."

"I will Babe," He assured her, "I will."

They took turns in the bathroom rather than sharing but it wasn't long before they were back in the main room, Wheeler having stripped down to boxer briefs while Linka had only removed her overshirt.

She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and turned her back, lifting her hair around the front so that he could see the zip.

"Is it stuck?" he asked, finding immediately that it wasn't as it slid easily down her back.

"Nyet, I just wanted you to do it." She turned round, adding shyly, "you said to tell you what I want da?"

"Da." His gaze was full of love and it helped her continue.

She ran her hands over his chest, letting them come to rest on his shoulders, "I want my husband to undress me."

Holding her gaze with his own, Wheeler slid his hands up her body letting them brush the sides of her breasts and then carefully lifted the dress over them, letting it fall to her waist. He'd expected her to be wearing a bra underneath so for a moment he was mesmerised by the sight of bare skin, then as if drawn in he brought his lips up to caress it.

Linka gasped, enjoying the way his tongue played over her but still managed to say. "Yankee… Jason, my dress?"

He didn't stop what he was doing but his hands moved down again to help the white fabric over her hips to pool on the floor. He did pull back then to see what he'd uncovered and admire her form as she stood before him, only a small lacy covering giving lie to her nakedness.

"God you're beautiful." His voice was low and full of passion. He traced the edge of the white fabric across her stomach and then drew a line down the centre making her shiver, "Did you get these in Portland with the dress?"

"Nyet," She licked her suddenly dry lips, "Not all of my underwear is boring."

He looked up into her eyes, "Nothing on you is boring, I just imagined you being more practical… I mean technically this was a mission."

She shifted slightly as his finger continued to trace its way over her, and blushed at the way his eyes kept being drawn back to her breasts. "I like the way it feels."

"Because it's sexy?" he leant in again, kissing her torso in a random but thorough kind of way.

"Is it?"

"Oh yeah."

She laughed, "I have more than once wondered what you would think if you knew what was under my uniform… even after we argued I would see you looking sometimes."

"I was wondering about it too." He pulled the last of her clothing down her legs and steadied her as she stepped out of it, but then trailed one hand back up the inside of her leg.

"Jase…" She gasped again.

His mouth had returned to teasing her skin so when he spoke she could feel his words as well as hear them, "Tell me what else you want?"

"I…" she blushed, "I want to make love to you."

He stopped what he was doing and grinned up at her, "What's stopping you?"

Linka laughed and put her hands on his shoulders to gently push him back onto the bed, letting him steady her as she climbed up over him. When she looked down she could see the desire in his eyes as he waited to find out what she would do next.

Reaching between them, she clumsily freed him from his boxers, laughing with him at her efforts, before settling herself in their place. She began pressing soft kisses to his neck, trailing upwards over his jaw until she found his lips, teasing them with her tongue before claiming them fully.

Wheeler was so absorbed by what their mouths were doing it took him a few moments to realise that she had started rocking against him, their lower halves finding a natural rhythm for a tender love-making. Moving one hand down to cup her bottom, and the other up to play with her hair, he did what she'd suggested earlier and let himself be in the moment and take in the reality of what was happening.

Linka's breasts brushed his chest with every movement while her hands roamed freely over his body in that precise, possessive way that she had, which he loved so much. He knew she was just doing what felt good but from his perspective it was a fascinating dance that drew pleasure with every breath.

He began to gently roll his hips up into her, matching her rhythm to enhance what they were feeling... their lips were still locked together but he felt her approval in every inch of her frame.

They took their time savouring the intimacy of the contact and wanting to prolong it. It couldn't last forever however, and the slow build did nothing to diminish the climax when it came. Wheeler gathered her back against him, breathing in the scent of her. "I love you Linka."

"I love you too," she snuggled contentedly against him.

When he felt sufficiently recovered, Wheeler lifted her gently and moved them into the bed, thinking she would want to settle down for the night. He was surprised and pleased when instead of wishing him goodnight, she gave him a playful smile and encouraged him to roll over on top of her, supple legs wrapping around him.

It was a couple of hours later when Linka finally yawned and cuddled into him like he was the most comfortable pillow she'd ever had, "I need to sleep now."

Finding her ridiculously adorable even as he was awed by what they'd shared, her husband grinned into her hair, "sweet dreams Babe." Tucking the covers up around them, he followed her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Planeteers, wake up!**"

The sun was barely peaking above the horizon, and Linka didn't feel like she'd had anywhere near enough sleep but she fought her way to consciousness, only to yelp and grasp at the blankets that were already covering her. "Gaia! We...that is... We are… um..."

"Gaia?" Disturbed more by Linka's alarm than their leader's call, he looked up at the semi-transparent figure with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"There has been an accident, you must come home." She was obviously upset and disappeared without giving any further details.

Linka sat up, still holding the bed covers to her chest, "Bozhe moy'! What can have happened?"

Wheeler was already fumbling with his Planeteer ring, and passed his wife's to her as he said, "Ma-Ti? Can you hear me? What's going on?"

_~ Wheeler! I tried to call you... We are on our way to Oceanus. ~_

_~ Why? What happened? Is everyone ok? ~ _Linka joined the conversation having slipped her hand into Wheeler's and moved to lean against his side.

_~ There was a storm, the boat was damaged. We got everyone off but Pontus hit his head when it lurched... He is unconscious. ~_

"Bozhe moy'!"

Wheeler squeezed her hand. _~ Are you ok little Buddy? You sound… off. ~_

_~ I hurt my arm, it is not serious my friend. My concern is for Pontus, and we had to leave Georgie behind with Gi's parents and they were not happy... Will you be home soon? ~_

Linka broke contact and scrambled to gather her things before heading for the bathroom, too in a rush to be conscious of her nakedness. Wheeler watched her with a sense of unease.

_~ Wheeler? Is something wrong? ~_

The American shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, _~ No, nothing's wrong. We're on our way, don't worry, just take care of yourselves ok? ~_

The Heart Planeteer promised to keep them informed and signed off with some relief, while Wheeler waited for his turn in the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait long as Linka emerged with a towel around her after a short but efficient shower. "If you leave the door unlocked when you get in the shower, I can clean my teeth."

"Sure," he wanted to say more but figured they could talk on the flight home, and things would go more smoothly if he didn't keep her waiting.

He didn't hear her come in but her things were gone from the bathroom when he stepped out of the shower so he decided to finish in there too before going out. When he did go back into the bedroom she was looking out of the window, fully dressed and her things packed neatly in her bag.

Wheeler didn't say anything but started getting dressed. He only had to find a clean t-shirt when she finally spoke, "How am I going to face her?"

Thinking back to their rude awakening he said, "Gaia? I don't think she cares about our sleeping arrangements Babe."

Linka shook her head, "Gi... I am supposed to be her best friend. This was to be her wedding day and instead of being there to support her I was,"

"Hey!" He interrupted, not wanting to hear how she was going to describe their time together, "Don't start re-writing history, you know she was happy that we took the mission and she was fine with us not making it back last night."

"Da, but if Pontus…"

Wheeler cut her off again, "Is going to be fine!" She didn't reply, but kept staring out over the sea. He flopped down onto the bed and did a not so great job of keeping his voice neutral, "So, you're having regrets? About us, about what we did?"

The lovely Russian sighed and dropped her head making his heart sink to his stomach, but then she shook her head and turned towards him, moving to sit on his leg. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, "I just feel so guilty. When Gaia said there had been an accident my first reaction was relief that you were safe."

He was feeling some relief of his own and held her close as he responded, "I think that's kinda how it's supposed to work Babe, I always think of you first, that didn't start today. It's just how it is."

"Da I know, for me too, but today… I just know that if it were the other way around I would not be understanding. She will hate me." He hugged her tighter and they were silent for a few moments before Linka finally lifted her head and kissed his cheek, "I will never regret _**us**_ Yankee, I promise. I did not mean to make you think that."

He gave a soft chuckle, "I know, I'm being paranoid."

"Which is also at least partially my fault." She said regretfully as she remembered all the times she'd denied that anything had passed between them.

That made him laugh more easily, and tease her, "Anything else you want to blame yourself for?"

In a small voice she said, "…I could have warned them about the storm."

"Oh Jeez, no." all trace of humour left his face and he leant back so that he could look into her eyes, "Stop that now. If you could have warned them so could Gaia, but you didn't because neither of you knew what was going to happen. It was an accident, that's all. You hear me?"

She rolled her eyes but a smile crept up at the corner of her mouth, "Fine. We should get going, at least we can help out back home."

"Hey," He spoke softly, which made her turn back to him as she rose. "It's going to be ok."

Smiling now, she said, "What would I do without you?"

* * *

The newlyweds were silent for most of the ride back to Hope Island because they couldn't find a topic of conversation that didn't feel awkward under the circumstances. When it appeared on the horizon however, Wheeler surprised his bride. "Were we going to tell them that we got married today?"

"Yesterday." She corrected him, "Why would we not tell them?"

"No… yes, we got married yesterday." He explained disjointedly, "But were we going to tell them today? Like on their wedding day, if things had gone ahead… I mean wouldn't that be kinda stealing their thunder?"

She stared at him, slightly incredulous. "you think of this now?"

"I wouldn't have changed anything, I just don't think we would have ended up telling them, that's all." He shrugged.

"Okay?" she was still waiting for him to make a point.

He sighed, "You were worried about Gi's reaction, I was thinking about it. I guess… I don't know. I don't wanna make things worse for her. She'll be fine when she knows he's going to be ok but… oh hell!"

"So you think we should keep this a secret?" she asked, not sure whether to be hurt or relieved.

"Not really, I mean I don't want to hide that we're together and have to sneak around." Wheeler shook his head and reached out to hold her hand, "But even I'm not insensitive enough to make a happy announcement right now… and I don't want to make it an apology either."

Linka nodded in agreement, "So we keep it between us, for now. Like the ceremony, special and private."

"That sounds much better the way you say it… it's not, but yeah," he shook his head again, clearly unhappy. "I think it's the right thing to do."

She leant over and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

That made him smile, "Love you too."

Taking her hand back she undid the necklace she always wore under her uniform and after a long pause, removed her wedding ring to thread it on the chain before replacing it. Wheeler didn't object but he was scowling.

"I can find you a chain too…?" She offered.

They were coming in to land and it took their full attention but once they were down, instead of answering, he took his wedding ring off and put it on the same finger on the other hand, one away from his Planeteer ring. "No one will notice, and if they do and I'm pushed I can always say it's a family ring or something."

"Some cultures wear it there anyway," she said, clearly pleased by his compromise.

Wheeler met her gaze, getting lost there a moment before noticing that their guests were coming to greet them. "Show time."

* * *

"Have you heard from Gi?" the Water Planeteer's mother was the first to speak as Linka jumped down from their craft. "Do you know how Pontus is?"

Linka shook her head, "We have not heard from them since before we set out."

"This is ridiculous!" Gi's father said with some vehemence, "What exactly is our daughter marrying into? Why all the secrecy? That boy should be in a proper hospital not in some superstitious, paranoid commune! Do they even have medical care or are they going to perform some sort of religious ceremony while Gi is alone and broken hearted."

Linka's eyes widened at his speech and Georgie gave her an apologetic shrug from the sidelines, letting them know she'd been dealing with it all morning without finding a way to calm them down.

Putting down the luggage he'd been unloading from the 'cruiser, Wheeler stepped over to join the girls saying calmly. "Mr Tran, Pontus' people are not a cult, they're an advanced civilisation that is very wary of outsiders, but they've taken Gi to their hearts, she won't be alone and Pontus will receive the best of care."

"But we are her parents," Gi's mother said, her voice trembling, "If they can accept her, why are we not welcome? We should be with her, can't you tell them that? "

Her husband put his arm around her, not looking particularly mollified by Wheeler's assurances. "They let _you_ go there don't they?"

Bristling a little at what Linka thought was a dig at her husband, she stepped in. "The Planeteers have earned their trust da. If Gi had taken you with her they would have let you in, but they might not have let you leave. It is politics, it is not fair but it is the way it is and there is nothing we can do about it."

Wheeler placed a hand on her shoulder, "Look, we understand you're upset, we're worried as well. Give us a little while and we'll see what we can find out, ok?"

"Why don't you take a walk along the beach," Georgie suggested hopefully. "I promise to come and find you the minute we have any news."

Gi's mother smiled at her and agreed, thanking the others and convincing her somewhat reluctant husband.

When they were a little way away the three friends breathed a collective sigh of relief and began picking up the baggage to take to Linka's room.

"I'm so glad your home!" Georgie told them, "I was running out of nice things to say."

"Did not Gaia help?" Linka asked in surprise.

The other girl shook her head, "I think this whole thing really upset her… um and I'm sorry about your cabin."

"What about my cabin?" Linka asked, slightly alarmed. They'd stopped outside it and she now looked at the door wondering what she'd find behind it.

Georgie shrugged, "I got on really well with Alda so I offered to share with her when Gi's parents arrived so that they could have the double bed, and Ma-Ti said Wheeler wanted us to put all his stuff in your room…"

Linka opened her cabin door. Her bed was piled high with Wheeler's clothes, guitar, magazines and she didn't know what else. "Bozhe moy'!"

"What?!" Wheeler leant past her to look in, "Jeez, I said for him to clear some space in my wardrobe not empty the entire damn room!"

The Russian had walked inside and was dismayed to find her desk likewise cluttered. "Babe I'm really sorry, if I'd known he was gonna…"

"It is fine." Linka said, with a controlled effort. "We will sort it out later. We should go and talk to Gaia."

"I'll put it all in Ma-Ti's room, you won't even know it was there." Wheeler continued, genuinely concerned that her need for neatness and the privacy of her own room, might trigger a meltdown.

Certainly she was struggling because she snapped out, "I said it is fine! Just put the bags in there and come to the crystal chamber, I will deal with it after."

"Ooo…kaaay." He put the bags inside the door, taking the one Georgie was holding before closing the door on the mess.

Kwame's girlfriend was actually looking a little scared and he threw her a lifeline. "Any chance of some drinks? It was a long flight."

"Drinks. Yes! Good idea… I'll just go." She practically ran towards the kitchen.

He turned to Linka but she had already started for the Crystal Chamber so he followed.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Gaia?" Linka asked as she entered their main hut, and relaxed a little as the spirit appeared before them. "Has there been any news?"

Wheeler stepped up beside her and put his hand in the small of her back.

Gaia nodded, she looked more in control than the last time they'd seen her. "They have arrived safely in Oceanus. Kwame just called me on the Planet Vision because they've given Ma-Ti some pain medication and it's interfering with his ability to use his ring. He said Pontus is stable and they are doing some scans, but he is still unconscious."

"Do they think he will recover?" Linka asked, her voice less confident than she would have liked. Wheeler slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, offering comfort.

Gaia flickered slightly, "They don't know for sure but he is young and healthy and Kwame said they were optimistic."

"That is good, we will tell Gi's parents that." The Wind Planeteer nodded.

"Please tell Georgie I am sorry I did not step in with them earlier, but she does not know anything about Oceanus and could therefore not give anything away." Gaia said, implying that she felt herself in danger of doing that, which meant she was more upset than she liked to admit.

Wheeler nodded, "Sure thing."

They turned to go but then Linka paused and returned, her face going red, "If it is not too much of a nuisance - as long as Gi's parents are staying here – it would be helpful if I could have some more cupboard space… all Wheeler's things are in my room and I… cannot just have them lying all over the place. It will drive me insane."

"I told you, I'll put them in Ma-Ti's room, you don't have to…" Wheeler tried to help.

She turned on him, "Do you want to live with me or not?"

His jaw dropped and he looked from her to Gaia (who was clearly finding the humour in the situation,) and back again. "Er, yeah?"

"Then let me deal with it." She turned back to Gaia, "He can put it all in Ma-Ti's room if it is not convenient for you, I just thought it would be easier to do it once."

"Of course Linka, it's not a problem." The spirit assured her.

"Thank you." She went a little redder, "A bigger bed might be a good idea as well."

Wheeler grinned and she gave him a look that warned him not to make a joke.

"I understand," Gaia gave them a genuine smile, "and I'm happy for you both."

* * *

Georgie looked up and grinned sheepishly at Linka as she entered the kitchen, confessing, "I have no idea what drinks to make."

Linka chuckled and shook her head, "There is no need. I am sorry, I…"

"Nooo, I'm sorry. I should have done something about your room earlier," she shrugged, "it just didn't occur to me until you got back that we'd gone a bit overboard."

"There is no reason you should have. I knew what Wheeler had said to Ma-Ti, it should have occurred to me that whenever the two of them are involved, there is disaster." She shook her head and went to the fridge to find some juice. "I let that Yankee distract me."

Georgie bit her lip and then asked cautiously, "Is that a bad thing?"

The Russian joined her at the table, "The others have been gossiping da?"

"Maybe a little," there was a difference in the way Georgie spoke about things, that Linka couldn't define, but it didn't trigger her defences the way the others did. "But they're rooting for you two, you know?"

Linka played absently with her glass, "I know… I just find the attention a little too much sometimes."

"But you knew Wheeler implied he was staying in your room," Georgie said, "You must have known we'd talk."

The Russian sighed and nodded before meeting her eyes, "I also hinted to Gi that I wanted to be with him, but I did not know then that Pontus would be injured and Gi's wedding postponed."

Georgie stared, "And you can't be together unless they are?"

"What? Nyet, of course we can." Linka laughed shyly, "but you must see that it is not the moment to be telling everyone... although I do not seem to be doing a good job of keeping it to myself either."

"It's fine Linka, you're allowed to be happy. And I'm not going to make a fuss, I promise." She told her, "I won't even tell Kwame if you don't want me to?"

"I would prefer you did not," then she added as an afterthought, "unless he asks you. I do not mean to ask you to lie to him."

Nodding, Georgie said, "Thanks… hey, where _is_ Wheeler anyway? Sorting your room out?"

"Nyet, Gaia is going to give us extra cupboards first, but she said she needs time to convince the wood to grow." Georgie blinked, trying to process what she'd just heard but Linka continued without noticing, explaining the message from Kwame. "Wheeler went to give Gi's parents the update."

They sipped their drinks in silence for a while and then Georgie said, "I kinda hope Kwame does ask about you... it might give him ideas."

Linka's eyes lit with amusement, "Oh?"

"Don't misunderstand me, he's wonderful, and I love that he's a gentlemen." She gave a little helpless shrug, "when he asked me to stay I figured, ok we'll be sharing but there won't be any expectations so it'll be fun, and if things develop it'll be what we both want... then he told me I was sharing with Alda."

Realisation dawned in the Wind Planeteer's eyes, "and then when you objected, he arranged for you to share with me?"

Georgie sighed, "Boy can't take a hint." They both laughed and she added, "it really is sweet of him, and it's not like I've been this involved with anyone before... He's special, you know?"

"Da," Linka smiled, thinking of her own someone special, "I do know."

* * *

"Hey ladies, have you worked out lunch yet?" Wheeler entered cheerfully.

Rolling her eyes for Georgie to see, Linka looked up at him and said sweetly, "we thought you would make it?"

He looked for a moment like he would kiss her up turned lips and then shrugged and walked over to the fridge, "Sure. Three meat and cheese specials topped with fries and coleslaw, coming right up."

Alarmed Georgie asked, "is he serious?"

"Probably, if we do not stop him," Linka told her, the amusement in her eyes belaying the tone of her voice.

Kwame's girlfriend shot up and went over to join Wheeler, "I'll make my own, thank you."

He laughed and said in a gentle, sincere way, "I'll get it. Don't worry, just tell me what you want?"

After a quick glance at Linka for reassurance, the pretty scientist chose something simple and returned to her seat.

"What about you Babe?" Wheeler asked, "there's not much in the way of salad, or anything else. I might have to do a quick shopping trip."

She said what Georgie was having would be fine and then added, "we were expecting to be eating wedding food for days... I am glad Pontus' family did not bring it anyway but da, I imagine we will not get by on what is in Kwame's garden."

"Kwame picked the cake up yesterday," his girlfriend said sadly, "it's taking up most of the refrigerator."

"It seems in bad taste to eat it, but even if Pontus is already awake, it is unlikely that the wedding will take place before it has to be replaced." The Russian said.

Wheeler brought a plate over for each of the girls. "How about we see if there's a children's home or a refuge on the mainland that'll take it? I can drop it over when I pick up the shopping."

His wife eyed him suspiciously, "That is a good idea... you are being very helpful?"

He sat next to her with his own sandwich, and said innocently, "are you saying I'm not normally?"

"Sometimes," her lips twitched with amusement, "but you do not usually volunteer for everything, what are you up to?"

His look turned sheepish, "keeping out of Gi's parents way? I got a full on interrogation about stuff I don't know, just because I tried to be helpful."

"They are worried, Lyubov." she reached out to place a hand on his arm sympathetically.

"I know, that's why I want to avoid them." He smiled, "I kept my cool so far but it was way harder than I thought and I don't want to push it, you know?"

Nodding affectionately, Linka leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was brief and didn't allow him time to respond but it was evidently enough to surprise him.

Wheeler raised his eyebrows in question and then his eyes darted to Georgie and back in a very unsubtle gesture, making both girls dissolve into giggles. "Okaay, not a secret then."

Sensing that he might be in danger of giving too much away, Linka said, "Georgie will not say anything, I just did not see how we could hide the fact that we are back together when we are sharing a room."

"And can't keep your hands off each other," Georgie teased dryly, noting the unconscious way their fingers had become entwined.

Linka blushed and gave a little shrug while Wheeler beamed. He said, "We've been apart a long while, we're just reminding each other that it's real."

"Aww, that's so cute." She burst out laughing at the glare Linka gave her.

They ate in silence for a while and then their guest, somewhat awkwardly, began to ask a question. "Being serious though, you guys probably want some alone time and without Kwame here… I mean I love being with you all but… If you'd rather I went home, I'd understand?"

"Do you want to go home?" Linka asked surprised and a little disappointed.

"It's not that I _want_ to, and I was really hoping we'd get a chance to talk science stuff too. I just don't want to be in the way." She shrugged, "You have enough to deal with."

Linka frowned, "I do not see you as something we have to deal with, you are always welcome here."

Wheeler continued eating his sandwich, apparently undisturbed.

"Are you sure?" Georgie asked, eyeing Wheeler wearily, "You can be honest."

Realising she was looking at him, the American blinked, "I don't mind if you're here?"

His wife rolled her eyes, "Never mind him, I like having you here."

"What? That's what I said." Wheeler protested, making Georgie laugh.

"Thank you, both. I hope you'll at least tell me how I can help out?"

Linka nodded, "We will start by making the Yankee a shopping list, and finding someone who will take the cake. I will get my laptop."

When she'd gone Wheeler surprised the other girl by saying, "I'm glad you're staying Georgie. Linka needs another sane woman around and she seems comfortable with you."

"Thanks… but don't her and Gi get along?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "But she's going to be focused on Pontus when she gets back… and they're very different. I think it'll be good for both of them."

"Happy to help." She grinned.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hope you're all doing well, here's a little distraction for you...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Linka sat down on the end of her newly enlarged bed and flopped onto her back, "I thought today would never end. I am going to fall asleep before I finish getting undressed."

"Want me to help?" Her husband smiled down at her.

She groaned softly, "I am too tired Lyubov."

He laughed and bent down to lift her more fully onto the bed, "I'm just gonna get you in your PJ's, I swear."

"I love you." She smiled and raised her hands above her head so that he could lift her top off, then pointed to one side of the expanded cupboards. "Will you get a clean set from the middle drawer please?"

He selected a matching top and shorts combination with strawberries on them, "These ok?"

"Mmm hmm… bra first." She instructed, when he would have tried to put the top on her. Her lips curved slightly upwards as he slid his hands around her to loosen the catch, and then traced a path up over the straps and down her arms as he lifted the garment away. It was needlessly and enjoyably sensual, as was the way he bent to kiss what he'd revealed.

"That is not behaving yourself," Linka admonished, not bothering to hide the pleasure in her voice.

He chuckled against her sensitive skin, "Sure it is, I'm not starting anything." He placed another kiss, "I'm just making sure my wife is nice and relaxed for bed, it's all part of the service."

She laughed - no longer surprised at how comfortable she felt with him - and closed her eyes to enjoy his gentle ministrations, and remember a different encounter earlier that afternoon.

* * *

…Not waiting for Wheeler to return from his shopping trip once Gaia had given the all clear, the Wind Planeteer had started tidying up her cabin. She'd already methodically sorted through everything that was on the bed and was in the middle of hanging some of it up when he surprised her by entering without announcing his presence.

"Hey Beautiful, you didn't have to do all the work, I would have done it." Despite his words he impeded her progress by wrapping an arm around her from behind and nuzzling her neck.

"It is not finished, you can still help… or rearrange it, they are your things." She leant back against him, holding his arms around her and tilted her head to give him better access. "Did you get everything?"

He shrugged, "Most of it… I've put it away already… and wherever you put my stuff is fine, I'll find it." He made his way up to her lips and Linka turned in his embrace to press herself against him. When they parted again he looked into her eyes, "So this is _**our**_ room now… right?"

"Da," Her eyes danced with amusement, "Why? What do you want to do to it?"

"Nothing…" the look he gave her was wicked and it made her insides heat up, "just thinkin' we should christen _**our**_ bed."

She laughed uncertainly, "It is in the middle of the day…"

Wheeler kissed her making her lose her train of thought, his hands beginning to roam in ways that proved he paid a lot of attention to what she liked.

"Mmm Yankee…" she was aware that helping him to begin removing clothing wasn't the best way to make him see reason but her body seemed to be in complete agreement with him, "We should not… oh…" He laid her down and she went willingly, holding him to her and preventing him from getting up again.

They were lost in kisses for several minutes, during which time the rest of their clothing found its way to the floor, along with some that Linka had been sorting.

At last she gasped, "Jason, we should at least get under the covers, I could not bear it if they came in…"

He nodded and got himself under control, helping her to scramble between the sheets and making heaps of whatever was left on the bed.

Then they were reaching for each other again, both feeling an urgency that had nothing to do with the possibility of being caught. By mutual, if silent, agreement they brought their bodies together and if the first time was fast and passionate, the second was slow and luxurious.

"Tell me you think this was a good idea?" Wheeler whispered in her ear.

"The best," she was letting him do all the work but she turned her head to kiss him, cupping his face and locking him more firmly to her lips. "Bozhe 'moy… Jase."

Wheeler moaned softly, "I like that… say it again."

"Jase," She breathed.

…"Jase?" his kiss had brought her back to the present and she lifted her head to look down her body. Her pyjama top was in place but her lower half was bare and Wheeler was continuing to pay her attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'll give you three guesses," He teased, "Unless you really don't want me to?"

Linka bit her bottom lip, she was tired but she was also wound up tight and his offer was tempting. Correctly interpreting her hesitation, the American brought his lips back in contact with her and began a purposeful exploration.

Flopping back again, she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the moment. When she came to her senses again she realised that Wheeler had fetched a cloth from the bathroom and cleaned her up, before pulling her shorts up her legs. "You're hot even when you're tired, you know that?"

She laughed but said, "After trying to cook with Gi's mother, every muscle I had was tense, now I am jelly. Spasiba."

"You're welcome." He helped her up, acknowledging her spoken desire to remove her makeup and leant against the open bathroom door, watching her. "Was cooking with Mrs Tran that bad?"

"Da! 'oh do you do it like that dear?', 'a lot of people do not know the right way to do that', 'let me help you' while completely taking over! And then organising our evening and giving us judgemental looks when we sat close together…" She blew out a breath, "If I had not been feeling rather mellow after you returned from the mainland, I might not have kept my temper."

He couldn't help but look pleased but said, "You were ok with that? I thought after… maybe I came on a bit strong?"

She gave him a saucy look, "Only if you did not want me to know how badly you wanted my body, right then and there?"

He pushed away from the door and gently undid the chain around her neck, taking her wedding ring from it before replacing it. Then he took her left hand and slid the ring into its proper place. "I wanted all of you, not just your body."

"That is good because all of me wanted you too… actually I was glad that you felt comfortable enough to let me know what you wanted." She placed her free hand on his cheek, "It gives me the courage to let you see what I feel too."

Wheeler pulled her close, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Give me a few minutes?"

He nodded and retreated to the main room to get ready himself. He wasn't entirely sorry as it was taking some effort to calm himself, but he'd promised not to get carried away.

When they finally climbed into bed together, Linka was nearly asleep. She curled into his embrace with perfect trust and sighed in contentment.

Wheeler was too stoked to sleep immediately. He wanted to hold her and feel the sense of peace that came with it. It was _their_ room, _their_ bed, _their_ life… and it was finally beginning to feel real.

* * *

Linka stretched as she woke but then curled back into the warmth that surrounded her, nuzzling her husband's shoulder. She was still smiling when Wheeler woke half an hour later.

Tilting his head to see her face and then pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered as if trying to get her attention whilst also trying not to disturb her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Her smile widened but she didn't open her eyes, "no thoughts, just feeling... Happy."

"Yeah, me too. I still can't believe I got this lucky!" He hugged her closer and then laughed loudly as she whispered against his ear. "Want to get luckier Lyubov?"

Since it was followed by her hands beginning a thorough exploration of his body, he wasn't in any doubt about her train of thought but he still said, "if that means what I think it does, god yes!"

The gurgle of laughter that came from her made his heart swell with love. Even when he was at his most determined that they could make a relationship work, he'd never thought they'd be so in tune. He knew there would be times when they still had to work on their understanding, but it was nice to know they'd not been as far apart as it had sometimes felt.

Much later, as they recovered in each other's arms, Linka commented with a touch of sadness, "This is how it should have been yesterday."

"Hmm?" Wheeler nuzzled her sleepily.

She sighed, "Our first morning together as husband and wife," and then, in case he'd forgotten, "we had a rude awakening, da?"

"Yeah," He kissed her head, "Feels like a month ago."

"Da, but it should not."

He tightened his arms comfortingly and said in his half-teasing tone, "Hey, we're together, right?" She nodded, "And we get to do this, nearly, every day for the rest of our lives?"

She laughed softly, "Da."

"Then we're good." Her agreement was more of a purr since he accompanied the words by pressing kisses to the sensitive spot on her shoulder.

They were too relaxed for it to go anywhere though and after a while she said, "I was thinking of calling Grandmuska. I know we said we would keep it secret but it feels wrong to hide something so important from her, I have never done so before…"

"You should tell her," Wheeler agreed quickly, "I never meant to suggest you should keep it a secret. Hell, _my_ family knows and I don't actually care that much about what they think! And we're only not saying anything here until Pontus is up and about again anyway."

She leant up to kiss him, a silent thank you as well as something to calm the worry she heard behind his words. "And what are you going to do today?"

"Clash is coming to see what we can do about the yacht," he winced as he continued, "Most of it washed up on the beach, it's a mess. We might still be able to fix it though."

Linka's eyes widened, "I did not even think of that!"

"That's why we make a good team, Babe." He grinned, "Between us, we have everything covered."

She chuckled, "What time is the Commander coming? We should get up…"

Wheeler's lips returned to purposefully to her neck, "Not yet."

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After a surprisingly peaceful breakfast together, Wheeler headed off to meet Commander Clash and Linka made her way to the lab.

"Good morning,'" she called brightly as Georgie looked up from her microscope. "Have you seen the Trans today?"

"Yeah, I had breakfast with them, they went dolphin watching." Her friend grinned. "You're up late, fun night?"

Linka felt her cheeks warm but she said, "if you mean did I sleep well, then da."

Georgie grinned wider but didn't tease her further, "can you start on the soil samples from the Phalaenopsis? Unless you've got your own work to do first?"

"I told you I am free to help you today," Linka replied, fetching the first sample. "I find your research fascinating."

Mrs Tran came to join them a little later, and as an able scientist herself, soon became absorbed in the work along with the other two.

They took lunch later than usual and it wasn't until then that Gi's mother remarked on the absence of her husband. "I left him helping Wheeler and your soldier friend, but I'm surprised he didn't come to find me when they stopped to eat."

"That probably means they have not stopped," Linka said with a sigh, "Wheeler is normally very aware when he needs to eat, but he can also be competitive and if the Commander wanted to press on, I doubt he would have objected."

"That sounds about right," Mrs Tran agreed, thinking ruefully of her own husband, "I hope they are at least remembering their sunblock!"

After quickly confirming their assumptions with Gaia, the three women packed a picnic and took it out to share a meal with the workers.

The men were pleased by the interruption, and the food, and welcomed them. But although Wheeler and Linka managed to sit relatively close together, there was no opportunity for privacy and they couldn't do more than exchange a smile without drawing attention to themselves.

When they'd packed the remains of their meal away, the women opted to stay and help. The work went well and everyone was cheerful despite the circumstances.

Linka was feeling that it was a good day, until Gaia appeared at her side, "Linka, can I borrow you for a little while?"

Though she answered cheerfully and didn't let the immediate fears the request conjured up show on her face, she couldn't help but think it must be bad news.

* * *

"Hi." Gi didn't make an attempt to smile but she actually felt a little better for seeing her friend, even if it was only on a screen.

Linka settled back into the geo-cruiser's pilot chair, curling her legs beneath her in preparation for a long chat. "How are you doing?"

The Water Planeteer shrugged, "I feel like I'm waiting on a jury verdict… except I don't actually feel much of anything, I'm stuck in a weird limbo."

"What do the doctors say?"

"That he's stable… I don't know. They're hopeful, I guess? They say he's making progress, but I don't see any change." She sounded a little panicky as she continued, "Alda is sitting with him so I can get some rest, like I could actually sleep away from him." She sighed. "Sorry… I know I'm being really ungrateful, everyone has been kind and supportive, I just…"

Linka sighed, "It is ok to feel like that Gi, you love Pontus, of course you feel that way. I am sure everyone understands."

"I do love him Linka, I really do." She shook her head, "Wheeler was right, I spent way too much time thinking about my wedding day when I should have been concentrating on Pontus and our future, what if…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence for which Linka was grateful, "Nyet, do not think like that. You need to listen to the doctors, they would not give you false hope. I know you are scared but Pontus needs you to take care of yourself, he will need you when he wakes up, and he **is** going to wake up, Gi."

Gi gave a small smile, "When did you get all positive? I expected a healthy dose of logic but not the extra pep talk."

Her friend blushed slightly and shrugged, "Pontus loves you too, he will fight to get back to you, I am sure of that. And he was fine with the wedding, did you see the way he looked at you when you were excited about something or other, you make him happy."

Her eyes filling with tears, Gi thanked her, "but what if he doesn't feel that way anymore? What if he wakes up and realises I'm not worth everything I've put him through? I made him give up his whole life practically and then I nearly get him killed!"

"**Stop it**." Linka said firmly, "You are talking nonsense. Pontus did not see it like that, and it was not your fault that he was injured." she ignored the fact that she had been ready to blame herself the day before. "If he ever regretted anything it was not leaving his home, but letting you have the left side of the bed, and he would have done far more if it made you happy."

That drew a genuine laugh from the Asian woman, "he did kinda sulk about that, huh?"

Linka smiled back, "Just a bit. That is better."

"Thanks." Gi wiped away a few tears, "I think spending time with Wheeler must be good for you if you're making jokes."

Again Linka shrugged, but when she would have turned the conversation to Pontus' family, Gi forestalled her. "I didn't screw that up too, right?"

Not following Gi's line of thought, Linka shook her head in confusion, "What?"

"You and Wheeler… when we spoke it seemed like you were getting close again," Gi told her remorsefully, "Please don't tell me it got messed up when everything went to hell here?"

Linka shook her head, reluctant to talk of her own feelings when they were so opposite to her friend's mood. "We are fine."

Gi put her head in her hands, "It did! My crazy idea didn't just wreck my life, it derailed my best friends too."

"Gi for goodness sake!" the Wind Planeteer exclaimed in exasperation, "Will you stop blowing everything out of proportion? None of that is true but the last thing you need to worry about right now is my love life."

Having somewhat recovered her control, Gi shrugged, "It's better than worrying about mine. I'm sorry Linka, I'm really not as unstable as I probably seem, I just can't talk to anyone here the way I can to you."

Linka nodded, doing a good job of hiding the way her heart sank, "I will come there, tell Kwame I will swap places with him."

"That means a lot to me, thank you." Gi said, "But there's really no point in you doing that. I sit with Pontus most of the time, you'd have nothing to do, and I can talk with you like this just as easily. Besides I'm pretty sure my mother would have a fit if you came here and refused to bring her with you."

Linka grimaced making her friend smile again, "If it wasn't for Kwame I don't think she'd have let me go in the first place, thanks for being there, I know you'll help her."

"I am not sure I am much help," Linka replied dubiously, "Georgie is more patient than I am."

"Georgie stayed? I'm glad…But don't think I don't know you're still avoiding talking about Wheeler. And don't say I don't need to worry about it, I need something happy to think about!"

The Russian laughed softly, "if that is the way you want it, I did not want to say the wrong thing."

Gi looked closely at her and then perked up, "You're trying not to smile! Something did happen between you!"

Keeping her features as closely schooled as possible, Linka said, "we have decided to try to make things work, da. We are taking care of each other so you really do not need to worry."

"Then you definitely don't need to be here," Gi said with a genuine smile, "I'm so happy for you, I've been rooting for you two for years!" She yawned, "You probably don't believe it but you have made me feel a bit better, I think maybe I'll try for some sleep after all."

Linka agreed she should get some rest and they signed off, promising to talk again the next day.

Not feeling like returning to the others, the wind Planeteer headed to her cabin to answer some e-mails.

* * *

When Wheeler got back to their room several hours later, Linka was still sitting at the desk typing on her laptop.

"I thought Clash would never call it a day! I need a shower." He stripped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, then glanced at the back of Linka's head, picked it up again and put it in the washing basket she kept in the corner. "Georgie offered to cook tonight, and I figured you wouldn't mind since Mrs Tran will probably want to help again."

"That's fine," she said quietly, not looking up from her work.

He walked over to her and leant down so that he could see her face, "you ok?"

She reached out to cover the hand he'd placed on the desk with her own and smiled up at him. The smile was genuine but she still looked sad. "I am fine."

"No you're not, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her, bringing them closer, though his head was now lower than hers. His free hand came to rest on her hip.

Linka sighed, relaxing a little under his touch, "I spoke to Gi. There is no news, "she made haste to reassure him, "she just needed someone to talk to... She is hurting."

Wheeler nodded, not sure what to say.

"I was going to call Grandmuska today but I could not, I feel too bad about being unable to help Gi, to be excited for myself." She leant down and kissed his forehead. "I do not want to send mixed messages."

"I know Babe." He told her, sliding his arms around her and resting his head on her chest.

Linka hugged him close, kissing the top of his head and then after a little while said, "You need a shower."

He laughed, "Wanna join me?"

"I have a week's worth of e-mails and reports to write…" she replied apologetically, running her fingers through his hair.

"Ok." He stood but bent down to kiss her, taking his time to enjoy the softness of her lips and remind her of the connection they shared. At last he pulled away to see that she was smiling and that this time it reached her eyes. He winked, and after one last tender brush of his lips, "Won't be long."

She watched him go thinking how lucky she was, her eyes shining a little brighter as he finished undressing before heading finally into the bathroom.

The water came on in the shower and Linka sighed. Shaking her head at herself, she stripped her clothes off in record time and followed him.

It was reasonable to assume that Wheeler knew the temptation he presented to his wife but it was with genuine surprise and delight that he greeted her when she slipped in beside him, and the look on his face made her burst into joyful laughter.

As he wrapped soapy arms around her and pressed his lips to her neck Linka had to acknowledge to herself that she'd laughed more in the last week than she had in years, and that nearly all previous occasions since she'd joined the Planeteers had involved Wheeler in one way or another.

She leant into his embrace, enjoying the way his wet naked body felt against her own, but when his hands began to roam she pulled back just far enough so that she could grab the shower gel. "We are washing, remember?" she teased as she rubbed the liquid between her hands.

He didn't object, then or when she began rubbing the newly created foam over his chest, in fact he moaned softly as her fingers traced a downwards path over a well-defined stomach but circled upwards again before things got interesting. What he did do was create a lather of his own, starting immediately with her breasts and giving them far more attention than necessary to wash away any sweat.

They took turns washing each other's backs from top to tail, Linka going first, and then Wheeler surprised her by reaching for her, his fingers doing more than simply rinsing away the soap, "Yes or no?"

She smiled and leant back against him, "Da."

Sometime later, having turned the water off, Linka settled into Wheeler's arms at the bottom of the shower, his legs bent on either side of her as they recovered from their mutual pleasure.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence just enjoying the other's presence, he hugged her closer, "You're going to go and stay with Gi, right?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, she said I should not… and besides, we cannot go down to Oceanus and leave Gi's parents here, especially with Commander Clash fixing the boat."

"_**We**_ can't," he said softly, "but _**you**_ can. You're her best friend, and I know it's killing you not to be with her."

She tightened her grip on his arms around her waist, "It would kill me not to be with _**you**_. We just got back together..."

He pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, "And it'll drive me slowly crazy to be apart from you, but we're good, nothing is going to change that." He raised one hand to rub the ring that was still hanging around her neck.

"Are you sure?" she asked, proving how well he'd read her feelings.

"Yeah… she's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. There's no point in you both being miserable alone." He sighed, "I don't want that, I'd never want that."

The Wind Planeteer turned in his arms so that she could embrace him, "That is the point Yankee, I am not alone and miserable. I have you and that makes me happy, no matter what else is going on, but she… she has no one there that she feels she can open up to."

"Ma-Ti and Kwame are there… Alda too." He pointed out.

Linka shrugged, "but she called me, I should be there for her… but I cannot go if it will make you unhappy."

He kissed her and she returned it. Finally he said, "I told you, we'll be ok, I promise." He saw the gratitude in her eyes and began to formulate a plan, "Give Kwame a call and get him to swap with you tomorrow. I'll take you down there, then when we're done with the boat - if Pontus is still taking a nap - I'll join you and we can decide what to do then, ok?"

She nodded, smiling through the tears in her eyes, "Ok."

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Linka tried to read the latest novel by her favourite fantasy author but not even that could absorb her whole attention. She kept thinking back to her call with Gi, and the later one with Kwame, and only Wheeler's continued presence beside her was keeping her from fidgeting.

The Fire Planeteer lounged in the corner of their sofa with one arm around his wife. Georgie sat at the other end with her legs curled under her, and the Trans had taken the arm chairs. Clash had opted to camp out on the beach again, and had returned there after dinner.

They were watching a film on what Mr Tran called their 'severely undersized TV', although Wheeler was paying more attention to the tension he felt in his wife's frame than the movie.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He whispered close to her ear, trying not to attract the others' attention.

She nodded, putting her bookmark in her page and standing with him.

"Going somewhere?" Mrs Tran framed it as a question but Linka felt like it was a criticism. She knew the woman was not happy that she was allowed to go to Gi when her own mother wasn't, but she also knew it wasn't just that.

Wheeler rested a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Heading down to the beach for a walk, but we'll probably turn in after, there's lots to do tomorrow."

Gi's mother sniffed, "Another early night."

"Maybe you should try it." Linka snapped, knowing that she wasn't being polite but not caring in that moment.

Georgie choked back a laugh, turning it into a coughing fit, and tried to hide behind her glass of lemonade.

Mr Tran looked round and smiled benignly, ignoring his wife's fury and embarrassment. "A good night's sleep does do wonders."

Mrs Tran sniffed again, containing her annoyance although her tone was now openly irritated, "Go for your walk."

Wheeler pulled Linka out of the room before she could say anything else, and managed to get her as far as the pier before she exploded, "This is our home, not hers, she has no right to dismiss us! Or judge us for that matter!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down Babe." She glared up at him in the moonlight, "I know, believe me I know, but we need to keep the peace for Gi's sake."

She let him start them walking again, leaning into his side but clearly not happy.

They walked in silence, letting the beauty of the setting and the cool sea breezes calm their ruffled nerves.

Low voices ahead surprised them but as Commander Clash's campsite came into view, they saw that Gaia was sitting with him. She was more solid than usual and the two of them were looking out over the ocean chatting like old friends.

The American would have gone on to join them but Linka gestured for him to be quiet and signalled that they should go back the other way. When they were out of earshot she said, "they are both very solitary, it is good for them to find friendship, and I think we would be in the way, even if they did not mind."

Wheeler kissed her head, "you wanna sit out here for a bit or go back to our cabin?" He didn't mention re-joining the others because he was pretty sure neither of them wanted to do that.

"Let us walk back, unless you want to stay out here for a while?"

"Nah, I'm good." He hugged her closer for a moment and they wandered back together as silent as they'd started out.

* * *

Wheeler kicked off his shoes and flopped back on the end of the bed, watching Linka as she put her book on the bedside cabinet.

He laughed suddenly, "I can't believe you told Gi's mom she needed to get laid."

"I did not say that!" Linka protested, her cheeks flaming. She sat in the desk chair and bent to remove her trainers and place them neatly out of the way. "If that is what she was thinking, it is her own fault."

Wheeler laughed again and stretched, "It _is_ what she was thinking, but I don't get why she cares. Gi and Pontus were living together and she didn't mind."

"She did." Linka told him, walking over to the end of the bed and climbing up to sit astride his legs, "Gi did not tell her until they invited her here for the wedding and she was... not kind about it. She only relented because Gi made it clear the wedding would happen with or without her."

"Ouch." Wheeler sighed, "I always thought they had a good relationship."

"They do, normally. I think that made it worse." Linka sighed and placed a hand on his stomach, "Why is everything so complicated?"

"That's people for you," he placed a hand over hers, "We made it kinda complicated for ourselves for a while there, but when you really love someone you don't stay mad forever."

Linka smiled, "Can we talk?"

Sitting up on his elbows, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Linka's posture softened further and she put her hands either side of his chest so that she could lean over and kiss him. "I just want to spend some time talking with my husband, the way we did when we were away… I know it wasn't that long ago but it feels like it is."

Resting his weight on one arm, he put his other around her waist and gently pulled her back down to his lips, "Ok." He grinned and released her so that they could crawl up to the top of the bed and settle back in each other's arms against the pillows. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I do not know," she snuggled into him, "you smell nice."

Wheeler laughed, "You wanna talk about how I smell?"

"Nyet, it was just a comment."

"It's what, peaches? I need to find something other than your shower gel or I'm gonna be taken for a girl."

She poked him in the side, "That does not linger, and it is not peaches it is all you."

"At least you like it." He commented, still laughing at her, and gave her a quick kiss when she agreed.

"How about best and worst memories from before we met?" Linka suggested after a short pause, "Something we would not already know but it would be good to share."

Wheeler looked at her dubiously, "You know I'll tell you anything you want to know, but are you sure you actually want that? I just feel like we were really different people before we joined the Planeteers… I don't want anything to make you think differently about me."

"Is there something I could say that would make you feel different about me?" She asked seriously.

He looked down into her eyes, "No! Never!"

She reached up and cupped the side of his face, "Then have a little more faith in my feelings too Jason. I know you were not a saint… but I also know that things were not great for you growing up. If it is too painful…?"

Wheeler kissed her forehead, "You didn't have it easy either and old wounds don't bother me much Babe, it's just…"

"You are not like your father," she guessed what was bothering him, "I know you better than anyone and that has never worried me."

Shaking his head, "He didn't start out like that either."

"No one does." She argued, "It is not about who he is but how he deals with things. You never take things out on others, you are supportive and caring… you blame yourself for things too often, and when you feel like that you shut us out, which I do not like, but even that is a misguided attempt to protect us."

He laughed softly, "I guess it's a good thing you know me so well…what do you want first then? Good or bad."

"Bad," she whispered without hesitation.

Wheeler nodded but took a minute to think about his answer, at last he said, "You know, I don't want to downplay some of the stuff that went on but, 'worst' has gotta stand out, right?" She nodded silently, worry in her eyes though she wasn't about to change her mind.

"A lot of it was just how it was, and it could've been a lot worse. You hear stories you know?" he wasn't expecting an answer and carried on without a break. "So anyway, there was a time when my Dad cared what people thought of him and playing happy families in public was all important. You did _not_ air your dirty laundry, 'cos you knew what you got if you did. And I thought that was just how it was, like for everyone."

Linka turned her head and kissed his shoulder, wanting to support him without interrupting.

"I had this friend, Tommy. I'd known him since kindergarten and we used to play together a lot, but it was normally at his house, which I was fine with because he and his brothers had the best stuff. Like cool computer games and bikes, skateboards… and his Dad would come out and play ball with us and laugh and joke around." He swallowed and gave a rueful laugh, "He hugged his kids and showed off the things they'd won when the other parents were around. I mean my Dad was never like that, so whatever Mr Miller was like behind closed doors, I figured they still had a sweet deal. Man I wanted to be part of that family!"

Snuggling in closer and smiling when he hugged her back, though she knew this story would not end well, Linka asked, "What happened?"

The Fire Planeteer sighed, "I was six or seven, Tommy's Mom had had to go somewhere for the day so she'd left him at our place. We were playing in my bedroom when my Dad got home. He'd been drinking and I guess Mom was trying to hush him up because Tommy was there… only, telling my Dad to keep his voice down always had the opposite effect." He rubbed his free hand over his face and through his hair, while the other stayed firmly around Linka. "He wasn't happy that we had a guest… when Mom cried out Tommy went running to see what had happened and I couldn't stop him… he saw him hit her."

Wheeler shook his head and cradled his wife close as she sought to comfort him. "I dragged him back to my room but he was terrified, turns out not everyone's Dad is like that after all. Anyway, Mrs Miller picked him up and I was told to go and open the door while Mom called out from the kitchen… Dad had passed out in the bedroom so the coast was clear. It was too late though."

"He told?" Linka guessed.

"Yeah… there was some kind of 'discussion' between his Dad and mine and then they just said we couldn't play together anymore."

"That is awful, did you talk to Tommy about it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Wheeler shook his head, "He wouldn't say anything but that his parents had said to stay away from me but… I don't think it was really them, you know? Even back then I got that he'd been freaked out, and that was the worst of it, knowing I'd lost a friend because my life was just so messed up."

Linka kissed his cheek and rested her head against his, "I am sorry Lyubov, this was a bad idea."

"Nah, it's fine. I told you, old wounds." He took a moment to breathe in the scent of her, letting it calm him. "Your turn."

She sighed and settled back against his shoulder. "I really did not think this through, I have already told you about losing my parents, and nothing else came close until... Boris."

He kissed her temple, "it's not a competition, just tell me something I don't know. Anything you want to share."

She took a few moments and then said, "there was something, when my Papa was alive. We only have a small library in our town and I had exhausted all of the stories that appealed to me. Papa promised to take me to the library in the next town at the weekend but he was offered overtime in the mine and he could not afford to refuse it... So I went on my own."

"How old were you?"

"Eight, maybe Nine? It was a long walk but I was angry. I did not understand why Papa had to work so much and I suppose I thought I was making a statement or something." She shrugged. "Anyway, I found my way without any trouble and there were so many new books I forgot all of my grievances. I collected some and found a quiet corner to read... at some point I fell asleep."

"Uh oh." Wheeler sounded amused, and it insensibly made her feel better about telling him.

She nodded, "it was dark when the librarian found me. He was wanting to lock up and go home and so very unhappy to have found a stray child. He shook me awake and started yelling, I was so afraid that I could not answer his questions which annoyed him more."

Wheeler's arms tightened protectively around her, all trace of amusement gone from his face. "It is ok Lyubov, thinking back on it now, he was probably worried for me. He could have just thrown me out into the night, but instead he called the police. They did not yell but they were not particularly friendly either, I was a nuisance."

"You were a kid!"

She nodded, "I thought they were arresting me, but when we got back to the station they sat me down and gave me a glass of water. I was able to give them my name and telephone number then... Only Grandmuska told them that Papa had already set out for the library when he had returned from work, so then they had to send someone back there to wait for him."

Linka snuggled into her husband's embrace, seeking to dispel the chills that ran through her. "I have never seen my father so angry. He was tired from work and I had worried him, and then having to endure the embarrassment of a lecture from the police... all I wanted was for him to hold me and tell me that it was going to be ok, but he would not even look at me. As we walked back he told me how selfish I was and what the money meant for our family... I cried all of the way home and ran to my room refusing to let Grandmuska comfort me."

"That was cruel!" He was holding her like he could reach back and hug the scared little girl.

"Our lives were hard, he needed me to understand. He never yelled or hit me, he did not even hold a grudge, he never mentioned it again."

Wheeler kissed her head, "if he knew you at all then he knew he hurt you worse than hitting you. You take that stuff to heart, I might have needed a lesson like that, but you would have listened if he'd just explained... or at least he should have made sure you were ok first."

Linka bit her lower lip nervously before saying, "he did not understand... and I hurt him back by refusing to go with him the next time he offered to take me. I could not, the thought of going there terrified me, but he thought I was just being stubborn and it all still hurt so much I could not explain. He never offered again, which I was grateful for."

"Babe that's just…" he shook his head. "Did you ever explain it to him?"

Her eyes filled his tears though she smiled at him, "we ran out of time, but it was forgotten by then anyway."

Wheeler didn't argue, he just held her close and rubbed her arms and back comfortingly until she relaxed again. At last he said, "On to the good times then, right?

"…da."

Hearing her hesitation Wheeler tilted his head round to catch her eyes, "What?"

"What?" she blinked.

"I don't know, there was something… are you worried I don't have any good memories? I do." He assured her.

Linka gave him a wry smile, "I am sure you do, I hope that there are many… I am just not sure how much I want to hear about you and Trish."

That made the American laugh, a carefree sound that sizzled through her blood and warmed her heart.

Still grinning, "Ok, I won't deny that a lot of the better days I had back then were spent hanging with Trish and Frankie and the guys, and yeeaaah Trish and I made a few extra memories here and there. Mostly though they were just highlights of an average day, a chance to forget what I had to deal with when I got home, which I never really forgot. The _**best**_ day I remember before the day I met you?"

Linka rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling so he kept going. "I was Ten and trying to work out how to be a tough guy. Aunty Ali was having a rough time with being pregnant so Mom let Uncle Donnie persuade her to go stay with them, and she took me with her. I wasn't happy about it to start with but I actually had a great couple of weeks. It was the school holidays and my Uncle was in full practice mode for 'Dad of the year'; we played basketball, he helped me with homework – which is like the only time I ever actually did homework – we watched football on a decent TV, played video games, he even took me to a baseball game."

"I thought you preferred hockey?"

"I wasn't going to tell him that!" he gave her a look like he thought she was crazy and she dissolved into giggles.

"Anyway, it wasn't that, though all that was cool. It was the day they brought Joey home…. You know I'd never tell anyone else this, right?" she nodded, her eyes full of love, "Ok well… it's not like I wanted to hold him, I mean I was ten, babies were for girls as far as I was concerned, I didn't know why anyone would go gooey over them. I was sitting there trying to watch the game and doing my best to ignore the rest of them, and feeling a bit like a fifth wheel if I'm honest, no pun intended. Uncle Donnie went to do something with the car, Mom went to make dinner and before I knew what was happening, Aunty Ali was telling me she needed the bathroom and she gives me the baby and leaves."

Linka started to shake as she tried to hold in her mirth, "Yeah you can laugh, I was stunned. I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that she'd trusted me with him or that I was actually sitting there with a kid in my arms. But then he opened his eyes, and instead of crying – which I totally expected – he grabbed hold of my t-shirt and yawned… I don't know, I don't think I can actually explain what I felt but, I knew then I needed to be there for him, you know? Like a big brother maybe."

Her eyes once more a little glassy with unshed tears, Linka smiled and nodded. "And you have been, he looks up to you, it is obvious you are close."

Wheeler shrugged, "I went over there to help out when I could, they were happy to pay me to babysit so it was a good deal for both of us."

"You will make a good Papa some day." She told him, a slight blush stealing over her cheeks.

"If I do, you can thank Uncle Donnie. Even after Joey came along he treated me like I was one of his kids, he taught me a lot about family and what it means to be a decent guy. The only thing I ever learned from my Dad was what I _**wasn't **_going to be like." He hesitated and then said, "…. So you like the idea of having kids?"

Linka nodded, looking a little shy, "Not yet… I mean we really do need to spend some time just being a couple but, eventually? Da. Do you? I have heard you talk about it like it is your right, but not as something you want…?"

"Yeah," Wheeler agreed, "Like you said, not right away but, yeah. Definitely."

She looked so pleased it made him grin, and the grin widened as she moved to sit astride his lap. "Time for bed da?"

"Technically you still need to tell me another story," he teased, "but it can wait until we're under the covers if you like."

Linka shook her head, "I do not have an interesting story to tell, I was just going to say that I remember a family New Year when all of my closest relations were alive, and together. It is not a clear memory because I was very little but I remember how it felt. It was bright and colourful, and everyone was happy and laughing, and there was music and food and presents. I was safe and surrounded by love with no idea things could be a different way. Mishka does not believe that I really remember being there, he thinks I have put it together in my mind from stories and pictures, but I do… and that is what I want for our family in the future."

"I promise," he replied seriously, sealing it with a gentle kiss to her lips.

She relaxed into his embrace, returning his affection and no longer feeling the need for words.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Linka was smiling as she sat down to check her e-mails.

She'd managed to convince Wheeler to get up early and go for a run with her, which meant he'd initially been grumpy, but by the time they'd reached the assault course he was feeling competitive and they'd ended the exercise laughing.

He'd gone off to work with Commander Clash and Linka had intended to pack for her journey to Oceanus only to realise that she hadn't done any washing since her last two trips. Not entirely sorry to delay her preparations she'd done her chores and then decided to tackle some more of the fan mail.

What caught her eye when she opened her e-mails however, was not the 1328 messages waiting in the Planeteer inbox, but three messages addressed to her private email and containing attachments, from Wheeler's uncle's law firm.

Her heart fluttering in her chest – though she told herself that it was for no good reason – she opened the first message and breathed a sigh a relief. Uncle Donnie congratulated them again and was sending the confirmation of all their paperwork. Linka took a few minutes to read through it, letting it sink in and feeling a return of the excitement she'd had before the accident.

Instinct told her to go and find her husband, put herself in his arms and tell him their news, but she clamped down on the feeling, reminding herself that they were still keeping it private. Reaching unconsciously for the ring that was hidden by her Planeteer shirt, she restored it to her finger and spent a minute or so admiring it.

At last Linka made a decision, and sent a message to her Grandmother asking her to video chat with her. Mishka had recently saved up for a new computer and much to her grandchildren's surprise, Grandmuska had taken over his old one so that she could talk to family and spend her days exchanging recipes on cooking forums, or so she said. As Linka expected, despite it being evening there, she was answered immediately.

"Hello Darling, is everything alright?" the older woman asked in her native language.

The Wind Planeteer nodded, and tried not to give away the state of her feelings as she asked, "How are you and Mishka?"

"We are fine," her grandmother told her with a twinkle in her eyes, "and you are happy, you are trying not to smile. Do not tell me, Wheeler has finally asked you out!"

The modern woman in her rebelled a little at the suggestion, despite its close resemblance to the truth, "That is… it is not…" sighing, "Can I not be happy without people jumping to conclusions about my love life?"

"Of course you can my love, but you have that look in your eyes that you only have when you're talking about Wheeler," her Grandmother said knowingly, "even when you are annoyed with him… but you are not angry."

Linka laughed, unable to hide her feelings and making her relative grin more broadly, "it is a little more than a date."

"Well! I'm glad you feel able to talk to me about that, I could never get your mother to confide. I would not be so open with your brother though, he still thinks of you as a child."

Realising where her Grandmother's thoughts were going, Linka's cheeks flushed red, "Not that! At least… it is not what I meant. We got married!"

She hadn't meant to blurt it out and when she saw the shock on her elder's face, she immediately regretted it, but ploughed on anyway, not wanting any more misunderstandings. She did her best to explain the events of the last few days, and when her Grandmother remained silent, added almost miserably with, "It was romantic."

"I'm sure it was," she said at last, "but, Darling it all seems so… so fast. To go from friends to a couple to… husband and wife, in just a few days. I've known you to take longer to select a book!"

"Technically, I took years to come to this decision. I just did not want to waste any more time once I had made up my mind about what I wanted."

Grandmuska gave a helpless shrug, "I know he loves you Darling, and I am happy for you, honestly, I just know that a marriage is not the same as being friends and I cannot help thinking you have made things difficult for yourselves… or were you living together before?"

Linka shook her head, hating that she still felt the need to justify herself, when she didn't feel any doubt or regret about her actions. "We have dated before, a few years ago, but… I did not do this without thought about how it was going to work, I promise you. We did what was right for us. Please believe that. I am sorry we did not include you."

Her grandmother waved that away and smiled, although Linka wondered if it was forced. "You are happy, that is all that matters. I did not mean to cast a shadow over it, I am sorry."

"You did not," she lied, wishing Wheeler had been there.

"When you come home next we will celebrate," the older woman said, "nothing big, just family. Then we can welcome Wheeler properly. Are you going to take his name? what is it? I do not think you've said..?"

Linka laughed, letting out some of the tension, "Yes, I will take his surname, that is Wheeler. He is Jason."

"Oh. But I think of him as Wheeler… Linka Wheeler sounds wrong." Then seeing the younger woman's dismay, "But I will get used to it… to all of it. I promise."

Their conversation moved onto other topics but left Linka with a sense of unease that was harder to shake.

* * *

"Uncle Donnie sent us the paperwork, its official, you're all mine!" Wheeler greeted his wife jubilantly as he entered the kitchen.

Linka turned from making her lunch to tell him to hush - since she didn't know where their guests were - and was immediately enveloped in a loving embrace. Unable to resist, she closed her eyes and savoured the softness of his lips and silky hair still damp from the shower. His presence finally dispelled the gloom that had settled over her after talking to her relative and the excitement began to return.

In the last functioning part of her brain she was glad that Commander Clash had already come to get his lunch and hoped Georgie and the Trans would take their time.

Someone cleared their throat, making the couple part, although they did not bother to put distance between themselves as they would previously have done.

Kwame stood leaning in the doorway grinning, "Gi was not exaggerating about you two, I see."

"Welcome home!" Linka said cheerfully but with a sinking heart, since it was her signal to leave. _At least Jason will take me down there, we will have a little more time alone…_ "We should find Georgie."

With obvious embarrassment and a slight smile, he said, "I have already seen her, she went to give Gi's parents the good news."

"Good news?" Wheeler asked hopefully.

Their friend bowed his head in assent, "Pontus woke up early this morning, he is going to be fine. That is why I delayed my journey, I was waiting for the Doctors to confirm his condition."

Hugging each other in celebration, they both expressed their happiness and relief that their friend was recovering.

"Hopefully it will not be many days now," Linka added, "and when I return, I will bring them with me."

"No." Kwame laughed at their surprise, "Gi told me to say that you are forbidden from joining her, though she deeply appreciates the gesture. She will be busy looking after Pontus for the next few days, and they are both eager to return home as soon as possible."

Linka shook her head, "She is still trying to match-make!"

"Fine with me," her husband teased, but couldn't say more as the rest of the island's inhabitants arrived to get as much information from Kwame as they could.

* * *

"You and Linka appear to be getting on well." Kwame commented as he took one of the plates Wheeler had been washing and began to dry it with a tea towel.

There had been an air of celebration since Kwame returned and even Commander Clash had joined them for dinner, and followed the others to the main cabin afterwards.

The American couldn't help smiling as he thought about Linka, but his response was subdued. "Yeah, we're good."

After a few moments of silence, Kwame asked, "Is something wrong my friend? You seem unusually quiet, especially when it comes to talking about Linka."

That made Wheeler chuckle but he couldn't explain what he had been thinking about, namely the fact that having taken her aside in a quiet moment Linka had refused his suggestion that they share their marital status now Pontus was going to be ok, on the basis that she wanted Gi to be there when they told their friends the news. He'd understood her reasoning, Gi would certainly want to be one of the first to know, but it still bothered him a little. And then there was what she'd told him of her conversation with her grandmother and he couldn't help wondering whether this would be the last time they put it off or the first in a long line of excuses.

He told himself he was being unfair and tried to shake off the mood as he replied to Kwame, "I'm fine, it's just been weird with the accident and everything, you know?"

"Yes of course. Gi was concerned that it might impede your relationship, but since I had understood from Georgie that you are, er.., sharing a room, I thought that perhaps it had not done so?"

Grinning widely, Wheeler turned to look at his friend, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his voice, "are you asking me if we've got naked?"

"No!" The young man's embarrassment was acute, despite being used to his friend's teasing, and tried in part to retaliate. "I was merely suggesting that if you are roommates and Linka has not yet tried to kill you, you must have made significant progress."

Wheeler was laughing as he continued the washing up, "I thought she _was_ going to kill me when she saw you'd dumped the entire contents of my room into hers, but other than that... She's pretty amazing actually." More serious now he continued, "I think we're past the point of other things getting in the way, now it's just us that could screw it up and we're at least trying to prevent that. We just need to keep being honest with each other."

He realised with some irony that he'd just given himself the answer he'd been looking for and silently promised that they'd find some time to talk things out later.

"That is good to hear my friend." Kwame told him, and then sighed "I wish Georgie and I had reached that stage but for every meaningful conversation we have there seems to be an awkward one to follow."

"You'll get there." The Fire Planeteer assured him, "It's obvious she's into you, maybe you should try letting her know where you want the relationship to go."

His friend looked sceptical, "I am not sure either of us is ready for that."

"Tell her that too… believe me man, guessing how a woman feels will get you into much more trouble than just asking her and being honest in return. I learnt that the hard way." He shook his head as he considered his history with Linka.

Kwame nodded as he considered Wheeler's words, "I will keep that in mind. Thank you my friend."

"Are you going to be long?" Linka asked as she entered the kitchen, "We have picked a movie to watch." She placed a tray on the table as she spoke and fetched a jug of lemonade from the refrigerator before beginning to collect some glasses.

Wheeler put the last of the cutlery on the draining board and dried his hands before holding them out to her, "Com'ere."

She looked from him to Kwame and back again but complied with his request anyway and walked into his arms, which slid around her holding her close. "What?"

He kissed her softly on her mouth, pleased when it curved into a smile, "What was that for Yankee?"

"Cos' I can?"

She laughed and lifted her lips to his for another chaste salute, "Will you bring the other jug through when you are done please? And some popcorn if there is any left."

"Sure." He let her go after one more kiss and turned back to help Kwame dry. "Save me a seat, huh?"

"I think we will have to share." she called over her shoulder, knowing he wouldn't mind at all.

When she was gone Wheeler said cheerfully, "I bet they've picked a chick flick. Linka's got the highest IQ of anyone I know and she watches mush."

The African laughed, "And you love anything that makes her happy."

"No way dude," Wheeler said with a frown, "I put up with that stuff, because I love _**her**_. There's a difference. I'll sit through just about anything if she's cuddled up next to me, doesn't mean I'm enjoying the film."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kwame replied, and their conversation fell into the friendly banter they'd developed over the years, although neither of them lingered in the kitchen when their task was complete.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you again to those who have been reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter so it might be a little while before I post again. I hope you've all enjoyed the double story.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I must admit I thought you would make an effort for a little longer... 'The honeymoon is over da?'" The beautiful Russian said sarcastically but without venom.

Wheeler rolled his eyes and concentrated on the Geo-cruiser's controls. "Give it a rest Linka."

Nettled she responded, "You know how I feel about it, did you even give that a thought?"

"Are you gonna be like this all the way home?... Oh wait, you already were." He replied with sarcasm of his own.

"Wheeler..." She began but he interrupted.

"Buckle up! We're coming into land."

"My seat belt is already on, I am not the irresponsible one." Since she didn't get a reply, when they had landed and she stood to exit the 'cruiser she threw another comment over her shoulder, "perhaps we have spent too much time together over the last week."

Sounding serious and a little hurt, the American asked, "Do you mean that?"

It made her pause briefly but then she heard someone call her name and, distracted, she jumped down without replying.

The pretty Asian was obviously excited to see them but whilst Linka accepted her hug, Wheeler stalked past carrying their luggage with barely a nod in her direction.

Gi frowned. "Problems?"

Linka waved it aside dismissively, "I do not like waking up to a mess, and he is sulking. How is Pontus?"

Gi blushed with happiness at her fiancé's name. "He's great! You would never know he was hurt, except he is getting impatient about being fussed over. He wants us to get married as soon as possible, but we're going to keep it small this time. Alda came back with us but his parents are going to just come for the wedding, next week!"

She ended on an excited shriek which made Linka laugh, "I am happy for you."

"It'll be your turn next." Her friend teased, but didn't wait for her to reply, "By the way, Kwame said he'll start taking turns with you guys on the missions. Ma-Ti's arm is still healing and I don't think I should leave Pontus right now, but it's not fair that you two have to do everything."

Slightly alarmed, Linka shook her head. "We do not mind."

"Three back-to-back missions though, I know they were only minor ones but..."

"Four, with a day back here in the middle, but three of them were really just diplomatic missions and educational appearances." Linka's eyes were alight with amusement as she continued, "Which means we had a week with most evenings free and only each other to care about. We had dinner, went dancing, went to the cinema... It is good of Kwame to want to take his turn, and when one of you can go with him, perhaps we will take some time off, but for now it is better that we just carry on as we are."

"Are you sure? Wheeler looked like he might not agree..."

Linka sighed, "I might have said something I should not, you know what I am like when I am irritated."

Her friend grinned, "Yep, but fortunately so does Wheeler. Did you pick the mail up on the way home?"

"Da," Linka's eyes drifted to her cabin, "I will go and get it and bring it to the kitchen."

Gi laughed, "No rush."

Smiling back, the Wind Planeteer gave her another hug, "I am glad you are home."

* * *

When Linka opened the door to her cabin she saw Wheeler lying on their bed with his arms behind his head, trainers kicked off on the floor and eyes closed. Their luggage had been dumped by the wardrobe and he'd obviously made no effort to unpack. Despite what she considered to be deliberate provocation, her first instinct was to go to him and curl up against his side... she resisted it.

Shaking her head, she asked, "What did you do with the mail? Gi wants it."

He didn't open his eyes. "On the desk."

Biting down on the desire to point out that he was now _trying_ to annoy her, she emptied the mail bag onto her chair and began sorting it into 5 piles on the desk.

"Did you tell Gi we got married?" his tone was neutral but she knew that he was anything but indifferent to her answer… and that he wasn't going to like it.

"Not yet..." a slight pause, "They are planning their wedding for next week, it is better that we wait until after that to tell everyone."

"Always one more excuse." He sighed.

"It is not an excuse, Jason. It was your idea to keep it a secret in the first place and I thought we agreed that we are the only two people who matter in this relationship?"

He gave a reluctant "Yeah," and she continued encouragingly.

"It does not change what is between us, we will be just as married in a couple of weeks as we are now. After what happened with Pontus, I just want everything to be perfect for them and…"

Her sentence ended in a delighted squeal that made Wheeler sit up in surprise, to see her tearing open a letter. "What's that?"

"My new bank card has arrived!" She said, glowing with happiness and nearly vibrating with excitement.

He swung his legs over the bed to put his feet on the floor, not sure if he should go over to her. "If you were short of money or something, you could have just said so, you know I'd..."

"Durak! I do not need money." Linka laughed, her eyes full of affection, and practically threw herself into his arms as she moved to sit astride his legs and embrace him.

Inevitably cheered by her mood and automatically wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place, Wheeler responded to her kiss without hesitation, his grievances forgotten.

"Do you still love me?" she asked at last, sitting back so that she could see his face.

"Always." The sentiment was so plainly reflected in his eyes Linka blushed slightly, but she held the bank card up for him to see.

She watched his momentary confusion transform when his eyes scanned the name at the bottom. It read:

MRS ALINA WHEELER

"Oh wow, that's..." It wasn't just the card, but his realisation of what her reaction to it had been, that was fuelling his feelings and he pulled her close. "Wow."

She giggled and snuggled back into him. "I love you Jason…and I am sorry I overreacted this morning."

Getting himself under control he said, "I'm sorry too, about the mess. I was just so tired last night after the mission, you were asleep when I got out of the shower and the only thing on my mind was joining you."

She winced, "I should have thought of that, I will try to be more reasonable in the future, I promise."

"I don't care about that, you know I don't." he pressed a kiss to her neck but she wasn't fooled.

"That sounded like it had a 'but'?"

Wheeler took a deep breath, "Are we spending too much time together?"

"I did not mean that." She put in quickly, leaning back again to meet his gaze.

"Didn't you?" he asked seriously, "Because I don't think it came out of nowhere… I need to know, Babe. If you need some space or whatever, just tell me. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

She leant forward and kissed him lightly, "Me too." She sighed and shook her head, "I was just pinching at you when I said it. I love every moment we spend together, I would not give it up for anything."

"But?" He added helpfully, his voice soft.

She sighed again, "I am not used to never having any time alone, and this last week has been… intense."

"How did you manage to share with Gi?" He asked, "I mean we've been on longer missions and I'm pretty sure she talks more than I do."

Linka chuckled, "That is true. But you must know that I always went to bed earlier than all of you, and got up earlier too. I did it more for peace and quiet than my preferred sleep patterns. Also - do not repeat this - sometimes I would say or do something to start an argument so that she will ignore me for a while, but Gi and I are not more than friends."

"Thank god!" her husband told her through his laughter.

She dug him playfully in the side, "I do not want to do that with you. I want to share things with you, I would not change anything about these last few days, I just need to adjust to having less time to myself."

"Or you could tell me when you need some peace and quiet and I'll try and give it to you?"

"I did not know how to say it without it coming out badly." She said ruefully. "Besides, it is not always safe to go off somewhere when we are on a mission, I would get no peace if I am worrying about you."

He laughed affectionately, relaxed now that they were talking. "You're not making this easy."

She leant in to kiss him, "Thank you for trying, I know we will work it out." Their embraced deepened and lingered but eventually she pulled away again. "I need to take the others' mail to the kitchen. Gi will be waiting."

"You know," he replied thoughtfully, "I should probably go make nice with Gi and Pontus anyway, how about I take it and let you chill for a while?"

A slow smile spread over her face and she nodded, "Spasiba."

* * *

Wheeler entered the common room, took one look at the ribbons, flowers and sparkly flotsam spread across the room, grunted, and turned to walk out again.

"Hey!" Linka held her hand out to him while the other women giggled.

He walked to her and let her pull him down for a kiss but said, "you're not going to make me help with any of this are you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "you can go now."

He chuckled and kissed her again before sauntering out of the room, "Later ladies."

"O.M.G. you guys are so cute together!" Gi exclaimed, making Linka roll her eyes. She laughed, expecting her friend's response. "Well you are. If you'd told me a couple of months ago that you'd be back together, let alone living together, I'd never have believed it."

"Me either." Linka was glad only Georgie and Alda were present because she had a feeling she knew where the conversation was going, and Gi's mother wouldn't like it.

"Speaking of room sharing, how's that working out for you?" Gi pursued, "I mean, Wheeler likes to give the impression that he's hot stuff in bed, is it true?"

"Gi!" Georgie and Alda exclaimed together, not as used to their friend's inquisitiveness as Linka.

"Like you don't want to know too!"

Both girls disclaimed but not very convincingly and it made the Russian laugh. "I do not ask you about the intimate details of your love life."

This time Georgie answered, "well of course you don't. My love life still doesn't have intimate details, Alda's hasn't got past the besotted gazing stage and Gi shares way too much already."

"Hey!" Gi protested in mock indignation, while Alda just blushed.

Again Linka laughed, "you already know I love being with him, what is it you want me to say?"

They didn't get a chance to answer because Gaia appeared at that moment, "would you join me in the crystal chamber please, Planeteers." She looked at Georgie and Alda and extended the invitation, "all of you might find this interesting."

The women exchanged curious glances and then quickly rose, and headed for the main hut that was their command centre.

As the eight young people filed in they automatically took up a position next to their partners, with Ma-Ti and Alda keeping an awkward distance despite being clearly conscious of the attraction growing between them.

Wheeler casually slung an arm around Linka's waist as he asked, "so what's up?"

The Spirit of the Earth gave him an enigmatic smile which convinced him she was up to something but he didn't comment as she began to speak.

"A team of highly organised criminals tried to access the World Defence Program facilities earlier today, using the Planeteer's identities." There was a series of gasps around the room and she nodded, glad that they understood the seriousness of the situation. "Fortunately they were apprehended but it seems to have been a matter of luck, or at least bad timing on their part. The representative of the World Defence Agency said they are going to be implementing some new technology based security and will need you all to visit in a couple of weeks to register the biometric data."

"As long as it's after our honeymoon," Pontus said; half joking, half serious. "Gi will not be available until then."

Everyone laughed and agreed, and Gaia assured the young couple they would have plenty of time before they were needed.

Ma-Ti, always curious about unsolved mysteries, asked eagerly, "you said they were caught because they made a mistake? Do you know the details?"

The air of mischief that Wheeler had detected earlier returned to Gaia's eyes, "I was just coming to that. It seems they got Linka's name wrong."

The Russian's eyes opened wide as her brain, always a few steps ahead, filled in the missing pieces.

"They asked me to extend their thanks to you for keeping them up to date when you changed it." She was now openly amused as she saw the confusion on the others' faces, "I must admit to being a little surprised that your closest friends can't say the same."

"Linka? What is she talking about?" Gi complained.

"Yeah, Linka, what is she talking about?" Wheeler echoed, obviously deciding not to be helpful.

Kwame frowned, "Wheeler does not know either?"

"He does know." She gave her husband a look. "He is just grumpy because I did not want to say anything until everything is back to normal. This time should be about Gi and Pontus."

Gi shrugged, "you changing your name isn't going to interfere with our wedding. I don't see why you..." She caught the smug look on Wheeler's face and the penny dropped. "Oh my god! You got married?!" And seeing the confirmation on Linka's face, "why wouldn't you tell me that!"

"Or any of us?" Kwame added gravely.

Wheeler's arms slid around his wife protectively and he kissed her head, ready to take over if she needed him to.

"Because I was your wedding planner, and your best friend and I chose to run off to Vegas with my boyfriend instead of be there for you on the night before your wedding, and then you ended up in hospital." Linka blurted out. "It just never felt like a good time to mention it."

Georgie broke the silence that followed, sounding like she wanted to laugh. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"Unbelievable." Gi said stalking over to her friend, and ignoring the way she lowered her eyes and Wheeler stiffened. She threw her arms about them, "you can be completely clueless sometimes. I'm sooo happy for you two!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but none of them, including Gi were completely sure that she would have reacted the same way if things had turned out differently.

When the round of congratulations ended, they started talking about having a celebration for them but Linka declined. "You all knowing and being happy for us is enough, everything is as it should be."

"Nearly." She looked up at Wheeler in surprise and then laughed as he retrieved her ring from the chain around her neck with practised ease and returned it to her finger, and she did the same for him. "Now everything is perfect."

Linka nodded and kissed him back when he pulled her into his arms, only vaguely aware of the cheers of their friends.

* * *

The End.


End file.
